Contrasting Parallels
by Be-ya
Summary: Sakuno was up for a new job that could support her college plans, babysitting a nine-year-old brat who happened to have the same name of her crush. “I was really beginning to think that you’re his baby junior." "What if I say I am?" was his reply.
1. The Mansion

**Title: **Contrasting Parallels

**Summary: **/RyoSaku/ AU/Sakuno was up for a new job that could support her college plans, babysitting a nine-year-old brat who happened to have the same name of her crush. "I was really beginning to think that you're his baby junior." "What if I say I am?" was his reply.

**Warning: **Rushed

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Hiya minna-san! This is my new story. I really am sorry. I know I shouldn't be making new chaptered fictions since there is a very high percentage that this will end up badly but this just came out of nowhere and I am so tempted to put it on paper since I've got nothing else to do. I have no classes so I'm easing off XD. As I said, I don't have any idea where I got the story's plot so I guess I don't really have a picture on what will be on the next chapter. That only means the story's progress will be relatively slow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading and comments are really appreciated and welcomed.

**Thanks To: **Orangeace for editing

_--_

**Chapter 1:** The Mansion

There was no other way.

She sighed as she stared at the humongous house. After her grandmother's death, she was left to live a life of her own. And of course, that included raising money for her college plans which gave her no other choice but work during summers. And there she was, gawking in awe at the mansion which she was intended for…babysitting.

It was rather a very dangerous job to handle, for her at least. At first it seemed easy knowing that she would only deal with babies. But in fact, it was her chief dilemma- she didn't know how to deal with them. She had no idea how to prepare milk or to get them from the crib whenever circumstances call for it. What if she choked him out of her own clumsiness? Or what if the baby slipped out from her arms? She was afraid since she wasn't trained for such kind of work and she was surer that she would get in trouble more often than not.

"You're being silly," Sakuno whispered to herself. She was right. She was being so paranoid for her own good.

Standing there still more than necessary, she finally decided to ring the doorbell. But even before her finger could have touched it, the gate opened and an old-looking, stoic-faced woman greeted her at once.

"You've been standing there for quite a while young lady, maybe I should call the police?" she inquired.

Sakuno was surprised at how harsh the old lady sounded. "How did you–-?"

She said but was cut off short by the old lady's response, "Up there," she pointed at the small thing settled at the top of the gate's post.

When she lifted her head up to look, she saw two cameras, both of them watching her closely. She wouldn't wonder. It was indeed a mansion after all.

"I am the one applying for babysitting," she muttered almost incomprehensibly out of nervousness.

The old woman creased her forehead as if considering, "You're ten minutes late," she replied.

"I am?" she asked unsure of what to say.

"Yes, indeed you are. I'm very particular when it comes to time. Come inside, I'll show you what to do and… I don't like repeating myself so listen very carefully to my instructions," she said sternly and faced her back from the bewildered and stiffened Sakuno.

"Hai!" she said and followed in haste.

The front gate was just a starter, the insides were even bigger than she would have imagined. Along the sides were green grasses that were carefully mowed and different colors of growing flowers that blossomed amongst them. She had to be very, very good in her job, she noted to herself. Things here were obviously done thoroughly. The owner, she concluded, must be someone very strict and organized.

"Are you listening?" the voice of the woman brought back her thoughts from her musings.

"Ye-Yes," she managed to answer, but faltered at her lie nonetheless.

Unfortunately, the old woman noticed, "What was the last thing that I said?"

"Ugh…" Sakuno fidgeted.

"Do you want to get fired even before you could enter the house?"

"No," she whispered, totally embarrassed, practically all the other maids were looking at her pathetically.

She looked stupid.

The old woman shrugged and continued smugly, "By the way, call me Kyoko-sensei, I'm the head here so better _pay _enough attention _and_ respect. Am I making myself _very _clear?"

Sakuno nodded once and took a small notebook to take her notes on whatever important detail she should follow.

"First, the young master doesn't want any toys in his room aside from his red racket and a yellow ball," Kyoko-sensei told her slowly, trying to make it to a point that this one was an important matter.

So Sakuno nodded yet again and mumbled to herself while scribbling through her pad, "Hai, no toys, just a red racket and a yellow ball."

_A racket? _She suspiciously thought, but before she could have mulled over it, she was interrupted by Kyoko-sensei's austere instructions.

"Second, the young master doesn't want a talkative person."

"Hai," she replied at once.

"The young master doesn't like western foods so don't even dare to give him," the old woman warned.

"Okay, I got that," Sakuno continued to respond, giving cues that she was in fact listening. "No western foods," she repeated.

"Fourth, he loves his cat, so don't _ever _lay a finger on him," she paused as they continued through the hallway. "You will be dismissed if you call his cat some random names, alright? Remember, the young master, the racket, and the cat. That's the order."

"Hai! The master, the racket and then the cat," she nodded enthusiastically for the nth time of the day.

"Now, I want you to know that he isn't a book aficionado," Kyoko-sensei halted to face Sakuno, who was totally bewildered than ever.

"May you please repeat that?"

"He is a smart kid so if you already read a passage for example, you don't need to review it all over again," she continued.

"Okay, so this baby you're talking about can actually…_read_?"

Kyoko-sensei shrugged as if everything was obvious in the first place, "Of course he can dear. Now, I forgot to tell you that he's in nine years of age."

"Okay," so much for worrying about the _baby_. "So…why did you, uh, I mean, I will not be a babysitter?"

"Exactly, I mean, _technically_, but since you have to take care of him that's all the same. Anyway, I hope you got all my instructions, here's his room and just be sure to give him a nice impression," Kyoko-sensei was about to turn her leave when Sakuno's voice prevented her.

"What's the young master's name?" she asked

"His name? His name is Ryoma-sama."

Sakuno gaped; it must've been a mistake. It was nearly impossible that this young boy precisely had the same name and fondness just like… Echizen Ryoma.

--

Sakuno sat down on one of the couches inside Ryoma's room. She couldn't help but feel her heart pounding faster than ever. What if the young master was really the tennis prodigy himself? She shook her head; it wasn't possible since the young master was only a nine-year-old kid. She sighed; maybe she was way too much exaggerated. Or maybe not. Maybe, he was a Ryoma junior then. Now that _was _possible. He was twenty-four after all. But that point was even more frightening.

Her thoughts were brought to a halt when she heard the big oak doors of the room opened. That was probably the young master, her Ryoma-sama. She braced herself and practiced her most heart-warming smile, making sure to heed the advice of Kyoko-sensei. _Give him a nice impression. _Doubtlessly.

She stood up and was about to welcome him when she bumped on something and heard a groan towards the floor.

_Oh my. _

Her eyes widened at the sight of the boy at the ground, "I'm sorry!" she said apologetically and scampered to get him up.

"Don't touch me, I'm alright," he replied, the timbre of his voice so familiar that Sakuno froze, rooted to the spot.

"What?" he said as he rubbed the back of his head, noticing that the woman could only stare at him while her mouth gaped.

Sakuno realized it then; "I really am sorry!" she spoke frantically. "I didn't mean it—"

"Alright," he got up and moved for the lounger.

"Sorry," Sakuno muttered again for the third time.

"Stop saying sorry, it's irritating," the boy leaned back to relax when Sakuno hesitantly sat beside him. "Who are you anyway?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"Well…I am, uh, Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki Sakuno," she uttered apprehensively. "I'm pleased to meet you sir," she said and lent her hand, trying to make up for the mistake that she had done.

He opened his appraising eyes and gazed at her hand, "Ryuzaki huh?"

"Uhm…yea, I'm your new babysitter," she smiled affably.

But his response was an insulting huff, "A babysitter?"

"Actually, more of an assistant," she said patiently.

His apathetic eyes regarded her as if she was something very laughable, "Do you have a problem with your hand?" he inquired.

Sakuno grimaced, he was pushing her, "A hand shake for formalities' sake?" she offered.

"Hn…" was his brief answer as his small hand took hers.

_Just like him. Too much conceited and…a total jerk._

"What's your name?" Sakuno queried regardless of the fact that she knew the answer.

"Haven't Kyoko already told you?"

"For formalities' sake?"

The boy shrugged, "Call me Ryoma," he said and jumped down from the couch. "I'll be having my rest, do everything you want, just don't disturb me."

Sakuno nodded, "Hai, Ryoma-sama."

She watched the sleeping figure of the child closely. This boy did act similarly like Echizen Ryoma, Sakuno thought to herself. But what bothered her most were his eyes. It wasn't the same golden orbs like Ryoma had; his were black and much easier to read. Maybe he got it from his mother? She cringed at the notion.

"But you do remind me of him," she whispered brushing off the hair that was on the small boy's forehead.

"Remind you of whom?" he whispered back smiling.

She jerked her hand at once, "Nothing! I'm sorry to disturb."

His eyes opened, "Don't lie, I know it when girls do that," he said, referring to her fidgety hands.

Sakuno laughed, "Right," she answered evasively and was about to go when suddenly…

"Ryuzaki," his voice again, she couldn't help but notice the resemblance between them, particularly when she wasn't facing him, it's just as if _he_ was there.

"Yes?" she tried to face him but couldn't find her feet to move.

"Who's 'him'?" he inquired yet again.

"Ju-Just a friend of mine when I was young. He… has the same name like yours and even your attitudes are almost identical," she faltered.

"Hn…you're not talking about Echizen Ryoma ne?"

Sakuno's eyes widened and she found the courage to look at him at once, "How'd you know?"

He raised a perfect brow and said, "Unrequited love?"

She frowned, "You're not answering any of my questions."

"I play tennis," his eyes pointed towards the red tennis racket…that seemed very familiar. "People say that I do act like him."

"Well...I was really beginning to think that you're his baby junior," she joked and felt herself starting to relax.

The boy gave him an indecipherable look and replied, "What if I say I am?"

For some odd reasons, she could feel tears slipping from her eyes.

**To be continued…**

**Date Published: March 17, 2009**

--


	2. Professionalism

­**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimers Applied

**Warning: **(This was supposed to be on the first chapter) Sakuno's stronger personality is extensive.

**A/N: **Hey! So I finally had the chance to update. It was pretty difficult since I didn't know what the story looks like but thank God one of my readers gave me an idea and miraculously, I could already picture out the scenes. So thank you very much for all your reviews and ideas. Before anything else, may I please remind the readers that this is an Alternate Universe. Happy reading.

**Thanks to: **Akemi-chan for editing.

--

_You've got a job to do, and because you've got a job to do, you've got to focus on that, so you don't have time for personal considerations._

_~Dick Cheney_

--

_Recap_

"_I was really beginning to think that you're his baby junior," she joked and felt herself starting to relax._

_The boy gave him an indecipherable look and replied, "What if I say I am?"_

_For some odd reasons, she could feel tears slipping from her eyes._

_End of Recap_

**0.0**

**Chapter 2: **Professionalism

The thought kept pestering her to no end. So, Echizen Ryoma already had his wife and an uber cute and handsome junior. She didn't care. She didn't give a damn whether she was nothing but a babysitter or a… _child-_sitter. She would do her job _professionally _since she badly needed it for college.

She sighed as she stared at her new room. This would be her home given that she was expected to take care of the young master twenty-four/seven. That only meant that there would be a higher percentage she would get to meet her prince (or someone else's, correct?), thus, giving her higher percentage to meet his wife with all her beauty and glory.

She was surer that Mrs. Echizen would be one with attractive and beautiful black eyes, long and flawless legs, and she must have attained the vital statistics of Barbie herself. And who was she to compare? A detestable creature with graceless feet and a flat chest.

Another big sigh escaped her lips.

As she started to unpack her things, her private time was suddenly interrupted when the door of her room suddenly opened. She spun around to confront who the intruder was but was surprised to see Ryoma- the junior, at least.

"Oh," she could only mutter, stunned to see her guest. "Do you need me for anything?"

"Just paying a visit," he replied as he sat on the bed adjacent to her.

Sakuno couldn't help but smile, for a nine-year-old; he sure was odd. "Do you want me to read you a book?" she offered.

"No," he said absentmindedly as he stared at the patterned walls of the room.

"Okay," she answered and begun to sort her things out yet again. "Uhm…," Sakuno continued though hesitantly. "How's your father doing?"

His eyes were bored and distant as he spoke, "Hn?"

"I mean, it's been a long time since I've…spoken to him. So I guess—"

Her words were cut when he suddenly lie on the bed, his right arm placed to cover his eyes from the fluorescence, "You do like him a lot, ne?"

"It's not like that," Sakuno said defensively. She shouldn't have asked.

"What is it then?" he asked with obvious suspicion.

Her brows creased, _Just why did he suddenly have to be so pushy? _"Forget it," she said surrendering.

"He's fine," he shrugged. "He's in…London."

"London?" Sakuno queried; confusion and curiosity evident in her tone.

"Yea… press conferences and endorsements," she didn't know, but was it his voice that shook just a while?

"Hm…but according to the news he's in Australia, anyway, it's good to know that he's doing well."

She just _knew_ he was lying.

"Yea," he said as he stood up. "Be early tomorrow, you need to prepare my breakfast and…come with me to school."

"Eh?"

Before she could have complained, he was already out of sight. _Weird_. She knew it was her job to take care of him, but Kyoko-sensei never mentioned anything with regards to school. Perhaps she forgot? But it was summer that roughly translated there were no classes. And as far as his attitude was concerned, he rather be independent than burden himself with a chaperone.

She sighed, tomorrow was a blur. But then she realized there wasn't much to be agitated about. All she had to do was her job and then she would get her wage for college. No biggie. She smiled and the next thing she knew it was morning.

**0.0**

The next day wasn't very difficult. She just needed to get up early and wake Ryoma, serve him his breakfast and wait 'til he was finished. That was what the things she was ordered to do. The child was kind enough to let her sit and eat with him. He was, she wondered why, unusually very kind that day. Her impression was pretty much wrong she realized. He wasn't as cocky as she thought after all.

Ryoma, she noted, was still child at heart. She could see that as much as how mature he viewed himself or tried to be, there was still the fact that he was childish. He loves to pout and make faces, she noticed, though she barely caught him. And most of all, he was fond of lying.

She didn't find it hard to deal with him and he wasn't one to order things around. Ryoma loved being independent. She was curious over the reason as to why his parents even bothered getting him a babysitter. That was, she realized when she found herself being useless.

"Ne, nee-chan."

Sakuno spun around to see the junior leaning on the doorframe of her room, "Can you please knock?" Odd, she perceived, the way he addressed her. "And what did you just call me?"

"The door is open," he said, disregarding the maiden's last question, as he walked across the room. "And you promised me you'll come to school today."

"I did?" she asked, rummaging her brain but couldn't recall anything.

He sighed, "Make yourself useful, you aren't doing anything here at all."

She couldn't help but gape; this child sure had the most abnormal mood swings. _He's a kid Sakuno. You're mature…maturity…professionalism._

"I need a favor," he added now gently, almost a whisper.

Her brows rose exaggeratingly, "And that's how you ask your elders for favors?"

He huffed as he rolled his eyes, "_Please?_" he replied sarcastically.

She couldn't help but laugh at his sudden cockiness, "All right, what is it then?"

And this was when she found the word '_professionalism' _truly irritating and pretty difficult to handle. _Be my girlfriend. _A nine-year-old kid just asked her to formally be his girlfriend. The funny thing was…she said 'yes'. She couldn't fathom how on earth their conversation led to such but since he had a good point of making her understand she would be getting her money for college effortlessly, in which she found herself very guilty, she said the horrid words of approval carelessly without so much of a second thought. She couldn't believe how she put herself in a foolish situation.

"Wait a minute, yo-you're serious?"

"Yes," he said confidently with his annoyingly adorable smirk.

"Have you even computed for the age gap?" she replied unbelievingly, her pitch getting higher if possible.

He eyed her seriously, inclining forward so that their faces were just inches apart, "As old saying goes, 'age doesn't matter,' " he spoke surprising her further when he gave her a quick peck on her cheeks, causing her to blush furiously. "We're here," he said, amused, and opened the door of the car, leaving the dazzled Sakuno behind.

She tried not to fall flat; the child sure knew how to flirt exceptionally. "Wait, I mean," Sakuno staggered, following his lead. "Th-This relationship you're talking about couldn't get any serious," she couldn't help but wince at the thought. "…Doesn't it?"

He glanced behind and smirked yet again, "What do you think?"

"Oh please, Ryoma-sama," she said incredulously. "What do you need a girlfriend for?"

"To keep me away from nagging fan girls," he said nonchalantly.

_Like father like son?_

So the kindness that he showed earlier was a mere cover up for the stupid plan he had right now. "But you see, there are a great deal of beautiful girls out there, younger than me and who suits you," she stated more importantly.

"Ryoma-kun!" just in time did a long brown-haired child interrupted their exchange.

He shrugged and looked at the girl approaching them as if she was the most tiring thing he had ever seen, "See?"

"But I think she's cute," Sakuno commented as she waved at the child moving towards them affably.

The little girl stopped when she reached them and move closer cautiously towards Ryoma to whisper, "Who is she?" she asked confused of the older woman's sudden appearance.

"Meet my girlfriend," he introduced proudly that caused Sakuno to cringe. "Her name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno," he added and grabbed his _girlfriend's_ hand.

The girl was taken aback and she sure looked dejected, "H-Hi," she said almost inaudibly. "I am…Tsukade Kaiya, it's a pleasure to meet Ryoma-kun's… girlfriend."

She forced a smile from her words only to be shattered by Ryoma's response, "You shouldn't call me by my first name in front of her."

Kaiya blushed, humiliated and muttered the words of apology then left before Sakuno could have interfered. Ryoma was indeed harsh towards the poor girl. She couldn't grasp how did he come to hate her but as a responsible 'nee-chan' and a very professional babysitter, she thought she should do something about it and help Kaiya.

"Echizen Ryoma," she called and was rather ready to lecture him.

"Hn?"

She put a hand on her hip to show how serious she was, "What you did is _very _kind," she said sardonically.

"I know," he replied and tugged Sakuno's other hand to lead her through the halls of the school.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, pretty much irritated about the fact that it didn't seem to be a big deal that Ryoma had hurt his friend, or so she thought to be his friend.

"I'm nine, and I'm not interested about what she wants us to be," so irrefutably Kaiya did like him.

Sakuno grimaced, "But you should at least treat her well."

"I don't have time," he answered irrelevantly.

"And yet you have the time to offend her," Sakuno retorted, her forehead creasing deeper.

"Why are you so upset about it?"

"Don't you know that—" the onset of her supposed-to-be-long-sermon was cut in mid sentence when he opened one of the random doors inside the corridor.

He turned to look at her, "I'll be attending class," he spoke. "You can walk around the school grounds, just make sure you won't get lost," and before she could have replied, the door was already shut close.

Sakuno frowned. She knew she was just a babysitter but couldn't the child be a little bit more respectful? And she wondered why she was brought there in the first place. She would rather help Kyoko-sensei with household chores than be a girlfriend of a nine-year-old child and afterwards being insulted and ordered to walk aimlessly around a school.

She sighed; maybe she picked the wrong job. She thought what she was doing right now was not worth the payment. Though a lot might be against the idea, she still wanted to deserve the wage she would be getting even if her job was just babysitting.

As she took her stroll, she found Kaiya sitting on one of the isolated benches near a cherry blossom tree. Now this was her chance, she would blurt that brat's secret about his 'keep-me-away-from-other-girls' plan. She stopped, _how about professionalism_? She shook her head; she wouldn't let poor Kaiya suffer just because of Ryoma's selfish reason about not having the time to understand her situation.

"Kaiya-chan!" she called. If she wanted to be friendly might as well call the girl with her first name.

Kaiya's head turned and spotted the beckoning Sakuno, the latter was surprised by the girl's curt nod and disregarding her presence after. Perhaps she was still disturbed about their earlier encounter. With all her courage, she dragged herself toward the little girl and sat across her.

"Hey," she smiled when she saw a tennis bag perched atop the table adjacent Kaiya's elbow. "You play tennis?" she inquired.

"Yes," she replied shortly and sighed, her face down as if she had the biggest problem in the whole world.

_U__nrequited love, _in the words of Echizen Ryoma junior_. _"What are you guys doing here during summer?" she continued.

"Classes," another depressed sigh escape the child's lips. _Obviously._

Sakuno puckered her brows, this was tougher than she thought it was, but she still had to try, "Aren't you supposed to be in your class with…the others?"

"My classes are earlier than theirs," Kaiya said and started to grab her things attempting to leave.

"Wait," the little girl's escape was seized when Sakuno clutch her arm. "Okay, I'm getting this straight. Please don't tell Ryoma about anything, all right?"

"Let's hear it," she said sternly her hands placing in front of her, acting businesslike.

"Ryoma and I aren't really in a relationship," she said in one breath feeling the guilt of betrayal getting the better of her.

"Aren't really in a relationship?" the girl repeated to confirm, a gleeful smile tracing her features.

Sakuno nodded and was surprised at how Kaiya had managed to renew her cheerful self at once, "Yes," she continued trying to relieve herself from the stress of explaining things to a nine-year-old girl, "But I think it will be better if you'll just remain friends with him," she just hoped this would work.

"Because he likes you?" she replied, her eyes accusing.

Sakuno laughed. _Kids… maturity…professionalism_. She repeated to her self all over again to make sure she wouldn't lose it, "It's not like tha—"

"But I think he does," Kaiya insisted, jealousy apparent in her tone.

Sakuno cocked a brow and asked, "Why would you think that?"

"The way he looked at you…and the way he held your hand just a while," she explicated making it to a point that Sakuno could understand her bitterness.

Now things were getting worse, the child was resenting her for the fact that Ryoma stared at her differently and the manner he held her hand was just as distinct. And she was nine-year-old girl. If only she could understand that the boy she admired wasn't the only person in this whole wide world. She heaved a big sigh. She was losing it- maturity and professionalism. The girl wouldn't just give up. The fact that Ryoma had just flirted with her in front of this poor young lady made things worse and it was vexing her to no end for some odd reasons.

"Look Kaiya-chan," Sakuno said. "You might not notice but Ryoma got some eye problems just this morning, maybe that was why he stared at me differently. And about the way he held my hand…" she paused to think of an excuse. "His palms were sweating and he was just uncomfortable you know," she wanted to laugh at her lie but she prayed to God that the little girl would believe her.

"Really?" she beamed.

Sakuno's mouth fell open, the child just accepted her story, "Yea," she could only mutter.

"Oi," a familiar voice called from behind.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!" Kaiya exclaimed and run towards the young lad.

"Didn't I tell you not to—"

She laughed delightedly, "Go-men-ne-E-chi-zen-kun." She stressed out each syllable amusingly as if to provoke him, but it startled him better when she gave him a quick peck on his cheeks the way he flirted with Sakuno before this morning.

"O-oi," he was about to protest but she was already gone- running away.

Sakuno couldn't help but burst in laughter. "So Echizen-sama, how does it feel?" she taunted.

**0.0**

After the incident, the little prince decided not to talk to his babysitter. Sakuno knew he was so embarrassed for his own good. She turned to smile at him and hilariously, he pouted. _How childish_. She kept on nudging him but he would refuse to talk, he evaded her eyes and she couldn't stop herself from teasing him even more. She tried to imagine the older Echizen Ryoma like this, which, she thought, was probably too unusual.

"Sorry," Sakuno whispered. "I'm not really a good liar am I?"

He shrugged, "It's not what I'm thinking about."

Sakuno tilted her head to the side, confused, "What are you thinking then?" she asked.

"Do you want to talk to…my father?" he offered.

"E-eh?"

**...To be continued**

**Date Published: **April 6, 2009 (Belated happy birthday to Akemi-chan)

**Edited: April 20, 2009**

--


	3. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimers Applied

**A/N: **This was supposed to be posted earlier but well, after reading the first draft, I ended up deleting the entire chapter. But I really worked hard to improve this time. So…yeah. I really hope you would enjoy this chapter. Oh! And thank you for the previous reviews. I really, really am grateful. I abuse 'really' don't you think? Really? Geez. So anyway, here goes nothing. Happy reading!

**Thanks to: **Akemi-chan; for all the ideas and partial editing, Karen-chan/matsukanishi09; for _major –_really- editing. And of course to all my reviewers who supported this fic. Kyah!

**--**

_A phone call a day… keeps a doctor away?_

_~Anonymous_

**--**

"_Do you want to talk to…my father?" _

**Chapter 3: Phone Call**

"I… think that isn't really a good idea," she said, slightly smug about the fact that she managed to reject his wonderful offer.

Ryoma seemed stunned by her refusal. Good, she was expecting a pout.

She honestly considered a confident 'yes' as an answer. His father was her friend after all. But as far as the situation was concerned, there would be a high probability that he wasn't serious. He would surely want to avenge himself from all the betrayal which ensued to his embarrassment. And she, as a mature babysitter, wouldn't be tricked.

"Why not?" He asked, his voice emitting apparent curiosity that interrupted her from her trance.

She stared at him for a moment "And why yes?" was the most intelligent reply she could muster.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever, I was just asking."

And then she realized that they were finally home. The car screeched to a halt in front of the mansion's driveway, overlooking the dazzling garden illuminated by lights coming from the house. She was about to give a comment to divert the topic but was abruptly interrupted when Ryoma immediately hopped off the car and, without a second glance, headed inside.

Sakuno couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips. She knew she had won this time. His father wouldn't be enough to distract her from being professional - the word repeating for the nth time of the day- or so she thought.

She followed him inside, already prepared to put the idea of the phone call off. Yet some things just didn't go the way she wanted them to…

"Her name is Sakuno, my girlfriend." She overheard the junior muttering on the phone. He became silent for a few moments, listening to the other person on the other end of the line.

Sakuno inched closer trying to hear more of the conversation, _'He can't possibly be talking with—' _she gravely thought, instantaneously hiding herself behind one of those tall green plants along the hallway. '_And he introduced me as his girlfriend?' s_he added as an afterthought.

"Yes," he said on the phone and, as if sensing her presence, entered his room.

Sakuno frowned. He had let her eavesdrop purposely. He wanted her to get curious. And in fact, she already was.

She breathed deeply, '_Sakuno, hold it. The child's just teasing you. You will not let him—'_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the doors of the younger Echizen's room opened, his head popping out the door. "Here," he said, handing the phone to her. She almost jumped in surprise. He really _knew _she was hiding. "You want to talk to him," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sakuno blushed knowing it was true. Her heart thumped faster than it was required as her eyes helplessly scanned the place back and forth. She had to find a way, an excuse… just anything to leave.

"Oi," the boy called her attention once more.

"What?" She replied offhandedly, showing herself from where she was hidden.

She took a white handkerchief from her pocket and started wiping vases randomly for alibi. In case he asks, that is. Fortunately, the boy seemed not to bother and only gestured for her to come closer. And even though she was puzzled and reluctant enough, she followed.

"Here," he said yet again, putting the phone in her right hand immediately. "Five minutes," he added and, just when Sakuno was about to protest, shut the door close.

'_Couldn't he be a little bit more respectful?' _She thought exasperatingly and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she called uncertainly.

There was a small pause before the receiver answered, "Sakuno?" the familiar voice answered.

And it was him.

It was really him.

Echizen Ryoma.

And he was addressing her by first name! But of course, she was introduced by the younger Echizen by her first name.

'_Stupid Sakuno,'_ she thought frustratingly.

"Ne," the voice called, verifying if someone's already on the other line.

"A-Anou. Sorry," she replied, wracking her brain for any topic.

"You're Ryoma's girlfriend?" he said wryly.

Right, she overlooked the fact that she was introduced as the junior's lover as well. "Uhm…yes," she admitted. She agreed anyway.

Then there was silence. Honestly, the thought of talking with Ryoma on the phone already occurred to her. And she knew it wasn't a good idea. He couldn't hold a decent conversation even for a minute. And sadly, the same goes for her.

'_What do people usually talk about on the phone?'_

She tried to recall her past phone conversations with her best friend, Tomoka, and helplessly shook the idea off as soon as it came. She couldn't possibly mention him the latest sale of underwear in the nearby mall or even her new recipe or that it was Robert Pattinson's birthday last May 13. He wouldn't give a damn, and she doubt that any guy would do either.

The silence wasn't comfortable anymore, for her at least. He wasn't talking and she was wondering if he was still there. She was pressured to talk. She just had to say _anything_.

"A-Anou…" she mumbled almost inaudibly. "How are you and your wife?"

Oops_. Crap. _Too much personal.

"What?" He didn't hear it.

'_Great.' _Sakuno sigh in relief, "I was just asking, how are you and… tennis. Your tennis, I mean." Much, much better.

"Fine, just getting busier," he said sarcastically.

"Uhm…Ryoma-kun, will you visit Japan?" she asked before she could have stopped herself.

"I don't know," he said, his voice sounding slightly bewildered. "Why?"

Another slip. She had to remember that he doesn't remember her. He didn't know –at least couldn't recall- that they were friends –if they were friends- back then and he wouldn't understand why she missed him.

Did she just think that she missed him?

She shook her head vigorously and struggled to form a believable excuse. "Ryoma, your son, misses you," she lied and, for some odd reasons, she felt like hurt.

"My son?" he asked.

Sakuno berated herself mentally. Of course, he would know his own son's attitude. He would know that he didn't miss him and he would know that she was lying. "Uhm…I was just guessing," she withdrew as her fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"I need to go," he said without warning, sending a pang of pain through her heart.

'_You're not supposed to expect him talking with you all day don't you?' _Sakuno reprimanded herself silently. "Ye-Yes…of course," she replied dejectedly.

And the next thing she knew, the lines were cut.

She heaved a sigh as she regarded her indistinct sullen image on the picture frame fixated on the wall- poorly reflecting her face. She acted like the Sakuno before. Not that she was attempting to change her attitude in the first place. But heaven knows it's a serious crime to covet somebody else's husband.

She hadn't really thought about it since she came on the doorstep of Echizen's residence…all the odd sensations in her stomach whenever Ryoma mentioned his father's name; or the nauseating feeling as she tried to keep their conversation longer not so long ago. As much as she wanted to deny it, she wasn't entirely over him. She was too busy trying to think that she was for the fact that she knew that Ryoma was a married man. Not until that call. And it was all thanks, ironically, to his son.

Sakuno shut the phone close and faced the big oak doors of the young master's room. She knocked thrice but heard no answer. She suppressed the urge to bang her head on the said door; she hadn't even agreed to this. Hypothetically, it was his entire fault. Him acting like he knew it all while he didn't irritated her further. He even used her state of shock against her. She had no intentions on accepting the call initially. But now, she was sinning.

'_Does he even think about his own mother?' _she thought, feeling guilty herself.

After the efforts of composing herself and eventually gathering that it wasn't the child's absolute liability, Sakuno finally decided to open the door, "Ryoma-sama," she called, calmer than before, as she approached the lying figure on the bed. "Here's your phone," she whispered, putting the small gadget on the bedside table.

She sat on the bed and stared at the sleeping boy. Though a part of her was itching to have a talk with him; she couldn't risk waking him up. She guessed it couldn't be helped. He did her a favor after all. Even if meant realizing she still did like his father and had to restrain the feelings once it occurred.

"Thank you," she knew he wouldn't hear, but she had to give him credit.

It wasn't everyday that a child would know what an adult wants.

She gave him one last glance and turned for the door.

**0.0**

Unbeknownst to the retreating figure, after the doors of the prince's room closed was the same time his black eyes fluttered open.

He smirked towards the sealed doors, his orbs revealing an expression of amusement.

'_Glad you're happy.' _He thought silently and dozed off completely.

**0.0**

The next day was not entirely different for Sakuno. She could even say that it was better than the last two days she had at the Echizen mansion. Finally, she could breathe properly. She wasn't stressed anymore. She wouldn't have to worry about the junior or even his father. Just the thought could light up her mood.

Last night, when the child woke from his afternoon nap and finished his dinner, Sakuno immediately interrogated and reminded him of the points which he seemed not aware of. She couldn't say she had drawn the answers she needed from the child's noncommittal 'hms' and 'hns', but she was proud that at least she made a good deal. She promised to stay as Ryoma's girlfriend for as long as he wouldn't associate her with his father. She even reminded him of his betrayal to his mother which he seemed not too surprised of.

Not that his reaction mattered.

The point was having him agree that he wouldn't tease her about his father anymore. She said they were her employers so she would opt to be more professional. In return, she assured him of full cooperation whenever girls bothered him which included that she had to withdraw the words that she said to the poor little girl, Kaiya. _And _lecture her that kids should prioritize books over boys. In the end, after Sakuno's long speech of their agreement, Ryoma answered with a curt nod.

She wasn't particularly sure if the kid understood or listened to her. But as long as he gave his word, she would only prompt him what they talked about. It was unquestionable that he wasn't one to break rules and promises so she supposed there wouldn't be a problem anymore. If he still persisted, she would have to let go of the job of babysitting him itself.

After tidying herself up, she headed towards the young master's room with slight cheerful hops on her steps. She couldn't help but smile. For once, she actually made a point of saying that even if she was just a babysitter, she could still discipline a child and express older people's authority.

Reaching Ryoma's room, she silently tapped the door and entered. Much to her surprise, he was awake and almost done with himself.

"You do wake early, don't you?" Sakuno commented and proceeded to open the curtains of his room to let sunlight pass through. "Good morning," she said and walked straight towards him to help him button his shirt up.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked when she finished doing his shirt.

He shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Japanese."

"Anything in particular?" she further queried as she started combing his hair.

"None," he said.

'_One word again,'_ Sakuno thought and stared at the boy. He looked quite normal and he didn't seem angry either. Should she ask him what's his problem? She disagreed mentally. He probably wouldn't answer properly. Maybe he has a fever?

"Oi," his voice interrupted her from her reverie. "Your stare is scaring me."

She blinked and answered, "Oh…uhm…sorry. I'm just…you're weird today."

"Hn," he smirked and headed for the door. "Are you going to stay there all day?" he said, waiting for her at the doorway.

She smiled, stood up and followed him, "I actually thought you're replaced by a one-word-reply-humanoid."

"Really?" he replied, slipping his hands to hold hers. "You'll cooperate from now on remember?"

'_Oh that,' _so he was listening after all. "Right," she simply answered.

And so, Ryuuzaki Sakuno's day started. She couldn't argue with Ryoma's childishness. It was she who made the deal after all. She being affected because he was abusing his benefits of the plan would make her look like a loser. So she would pretend not to care that he was holding her hand since the day began. She had to remember that this would be the only way to take control of him…sardonically more like him taking control over her.

'_Talk about expressing authority.' _

At last, they arrived at the school grounds. "We're here," Sakuno informed the sleeping Ryoma.

He yawned and let go of her hand- _finally_, "Un."

They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the school building. Neither of them tried to make a conversation. Sakuno did attempt to think of a sensible question but ended up having nothing in mind that could probably be a good topic to say to the kid. She just found it too awkward to talk to him anymore. Since the day started, he seemed to be lost in thought. He hadn't even tried to make himself look interested when she opened her idea on her planned approach to Kaiya.

'_One-word arrogant brat,' _she silently thought as she trailed behind him.

She was too absorbed thinking what could have been the probable reason of the child's strange behavior that she hadn't even realized that he had already stopped walking. "Sorry!" she exclaimed when she accidentally bumped to his stationary form.

"Here," he said, taking the small familiar phone from his pocket.

"Wha-What?" she asked disbelievingly. "Lest you forget, Ryoma-sama, we already talked about this."

"You're not calling my father," he explained, a self-satisfied smirk forming on his lips. "Just hold it."

"This doesn't make—" again, when she was about to protest, the doors of the room were shut close.

She resisted the urge to growl in frustration. The child was getting on her nerves. He promised not to tease her anymore. But the phone… though he made no clear indications that he broke the rule, there was still a high possibility that his father would call. She should have known better. The child was more cunning than she could have imagined. Now she knew why he was silent all throughout the ride. He was too occupied thinking how to benefit himself and avoid breaking the rule at the same time.

But it still didn't make sense to her. Why was he too eager to make her talk to his father? It was too well-planned- too much to be done by a nine-year-old kid- added the fact that it hadn't even been a week since she came. Why was he so willing to let a third party enter the beautiful relationship of his parents? Did he have some kind of anger towards his mother? Or was it just done because he wanted to infuriate his babysitter?

A lot of questions were filling her mind. She knew she had to get a hold of herself. Besides, time would definitely come when she would have to talk to Echizen Ryoma himself with his wife face to face while still having her dignity as a proficient babysitter.

She sighed. Putting the former fact aside, she caught herself forgetting her primary dilemma. What she wanted was to know why the junior was doing this to her. Though there was one thing she was sure of- it wasn't a prank anymore. If it was, he wouldn't have to push it when she almost rubbed it on his face that it wasn't funny. He wouldn't have to get through all of this, and neither would she. She wondered if someone was controlling the child or if he was a mere sadist. For a nine-year-old, what good would it do to him if it turned out that she still liked his father?

_Beep. Beep._

The sound and vibration of the phone intruded her internal battle. She grudgingly pushed the answer button and bravely spoke despite the name written on the caller identification, "Hello?"

"Ryoma? Your mother's coming."

Sakuno was befuddled. It took her a moment before the words sank through her. Why on earth would Echizen Ryoma's wife come to Japan? "Uhm…excuse me, I'm sorry Ryoma-kun. But I'm afraid that your son's still on his class," she managed, but it came as a whisper.

"His girlfriend?" he asked.

"Ye-Yes," she answered , suddenly feeling tensed.

"His mother's panicking," Ryoma continued. "She will come to see you."

"Wha-What?"

"She wants to see Ryoma's girlfriend," he said furthermore. "Sakuno, I have to go," he added, his voice in a hurry. "Just inform him," and then, the next sound she heard was the sound of a cut line.

**0.0**

In the end, Sakuno ended up doing nothing. Ryoma's mother was coming to see her. What would his mother think? She was too old for his son and once she found out that she was a mere sitter, she would probably fire her right away. There would be no way for his mother to tolerate her acts. She would definitely come to conclusions that she was a hideous and devious cradle snatcher.

Her mind was in complete disarray. She was too afraid that she hadn't brought the topic to Ryoma since they saw each other or even talked.

"Silent much," Ryoma taunted, noticing Sakuno's unusual muteness. "Did my father call?"

She simply nodded and stared at him with slight accusing eyes.

"I didn't tell him to call," he said defensively. "Hm, that's odd."

And before Sakuno could have noticed, the horrible thought came; they were already at the Echizen's driveway. "We're here," Ryoma said and tugged her off the car and walked straight towards the mansion.

"Wa-Wait!" Sakuno exclaimed. "Yo-Your mother—"

"My mother will not mind if my dad calls you," Ryoma interrupted. "It's not like she's going to come here and kill you."

"Ryoma-sama—" Sakuno desperately explained.

He stopped and turned to face her, "Nee-san," he said seriously. "Did my mother call you?"

"N-No," she answered.

He sighed, looking relieved, "Then everything's fine."

"Bu-But," Sakuno was determined to finish her sentence this time but was halted all too soon when a high-pitched and overexcited voice of a woman erupted from the mansion's entrance.

"Ryo-chan! Mommy's home!"

Ryoma himself was dumbstruck, his hand loosening its grip to Sakuno's, "M-Mom?"

…**To be continued**

**0.0**

**Date Published: May 30, 2009**


	4. Meet Mom

_--_

_Recap_

"_Ryo-chan! Mommy's home!"_

_Ryoma himself was dumbstruck, his hand loosening its grip to Sakuno's, "M-Mom?"_

_End of Recap _

**0.0**

**Chapter 4: Meet Mom  
**

And there stride a tall, blonde woman swishing her hips left and right as she hurriedly approached the two frozen figures on the mansion's driveway.

Sakuno's mind went blank. His mother was there because of her. _'Now what?'_

"Ryo-chan!"

She heaved a deep breath to compose herself. Although she wanted to, she shouldn't be panicking at this moment. The more she do, the more it would make look suspicious. After all, there shouldn't be any problem for as long as Ryoma wouldn't say anything to his mother.

'_Of course,' _she almost forgot.

She took a quick glance toward the child and was surprised to see his staggered expression. His expression spoke for itself, he was thinking the same. He, too, was afraid that his mother would find out. Good, then all she had to do was remind him to shut his mouth.

"Your father said that she came to see your girlfriend." She discreetly whispered, closing their distance so he could hear. "Can I ask you a favor?" she hesitated; she wasn't even sure of what she wanted to say.

Stalling, she paused and pretended to wait for an answer. Though his anticipated silence never disappointed her, so she decided to continue, "Anou…can you please not tell her that I am your girlfriend for now? I mean, it's not like it's necessary for her to…know."

Of course it _was _necessary, but if lying was the only way for her to keep her college fee, then she would. Besides, their relationship was pretty much an agreement, nothing serious.

However, she wouldn't deny the fact that this matter _was _serious. Should she lie about their relationship, she would have to find a girl who Ryoma, junior, would present to his mother one way or another. Should she tell Ryoma's mother that they indeed had a relationship her employment would be terminated. And telling his mother that everything was a hoax was never an option either.

His mother wouldn't go all away from London (or Australia) and go to Japan only to find out that everything was a big joke. There was no way that this approaching woman would accept this fact. She would most probably get angry and fire her all at once.

She was _so_ dead.

"Hi there!" she was startled, finally realizing that the woman was practically waving her hand right in front of her face.

Sakuno's eyes wandered for a moment before she faltered, "Oh…u-uhm."

The woman smiled knowingly and held her hand out, taking Sakuno's cold ones without permission, "I'm Echizen Kumiko, Ryoma's mother. Please to meet you!"

"P-Please to meet you!" she bowed her head low and closed her eyes in embarrassment. She couldn't believe how she stuttered like an idiot. "I'm really sorry for my inattentiveness."

The woman formed an 'o' with her mouth and laughed as the situation dawned upon her, "Don't worry, I won't eat you." she said and turned her attention toward her son, "Now let's go Ryo-chan?" she beckoned and grabbed her son's hand, tugging him towards the mansion.

She nearly sat on the driveway as she took in how her knees weakened. How _that_ woman made her _that _nervous was just beyond her. Was it just her or did she really seemed intimidating?

She heaved a sigh; perhaps she should just let God take control.

**0.0**

Today had been a long day. Sakuno, as much as she didn't want to admit, had been constantly avoiding Ryoma's mother. There she was, hiding pathetically inside a dark storage room at the back of the mansion. She couldn't really help it. Although she attempted to act like nothing was wrong, she couldn't set aside the fact that everything wasn't right.

The back of her hand removed the sweat that was forming on her forehead. She couldn't really tell how long had she been hiding. But if they would only give her some time to think more, she would probably have the courage to go outside of her "comfort zone" and face Kumiko head on, as a babysitter and as Ryoma junior's girlfriend.

"Oi," she almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

She breathed deeply, instinctively moving a hand toward her chest, "Do you have to do that?" Really, she sounded edgy yet angry all the same.

He raised a brow, "Do what?"

And his act of innocence only irritated her more, "Don't startle me like that," she said exasperatingly. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I should be asking you the same question," he replied unfocused, his eyes and hands directed towards his phone; busy texting. At last, when he was finished, he shut his phone close and said frankly, "You're that coward, aren't you?"

'_Unbelievable.' _It was so preposterous that she wanted to gape."Eh?" she asked disbelievingly.

"My mom wouldn't do anything to you, and I doubt that she would do something even if she finds out that you're my girlfriend." he seemed so sure and confident that Sakuno found it hard to keep up.

Wasn't he the one who looked so shocked of his mother's appearance just a while? If it wasn't because of the fact that he was afraid that his mother would find out about their so-called "relationship", what was he thinking back then?

"Just do your job," his voice cut through her train of thoughts. "If she really wants to know, then I guess we should just tell her."

She frowned; she couldn't _really_ believe what she was hearing, "What? You mean you're not afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" he answered mockingly as if the idea itself was too outrageous to bear.

"Wait!" she said, holding her hand up as if to stop him from bombarding her with so much confusion. "You look afraid when you saw her. Why, if it's not about us?"

Instead of getting the answer she wanted, the child only grinned at her anxious expression and turned his back to face her, "Get out of this place and do your job. I didn't hire you to scamper away from my mother."

**0.0**

Sakuno restlessly rolled on her bed for the hundredth time, frowning and creasing her brows together. She just couldn't get it. He wouldn't explain it either.

Why did he always have to get the upper hand? Why did he always think or rather seem to know everything? Why did he have to act so mysterious and make things harder for her?

First, he was coincidentally her crush's son. And then there was this whole debacle about her being his girlfriend _and_ the phone call right afterwards. And now his mother came all the way from London or Australia just to check on her, his "girlfriend."

All of it happened within four days; couldn't it get even more suspicious?

She turned to roll again to the other side of the bed. This whole affair was making her head ache and her night sleepless. The mere fact that he was a child, a nine-year-old child, caused the situation to be even more complicated.

What was Ryoma planning?

She closed her eyes in exhaustion. She had enough of it for today. For now, she would have to get her rest from the Echizen family. If she had known that her job wouldn't' be that easy, she could have quitted even before she started.

**0.0**

The sound of her beeping alarm clock brought Sakuno back from her dreamland to reality. _Reality._ The mere thought of it was enough to eradicate her smile from her face that she planned to wear throughout the whole day. Before she could have felt that relaxing feeling that people usually have from a night of sleep, which she doubted she had, she was already stressed how she would get out of her room without her having to face Ryoma's mother.

"Good morning Sakuno-chan!" a piercing voice greeted Sakuno in the hallways.

Thrilling- a very good way to start her morning.

"Echizen-sama?" she called with a foreboding feeling that she virtually sought to return back to her room and hide under her bed sheets.

"Yes! Yes! It's me. Kyoko told me about you. You're my son's babysitter, right?" Kumiko cheerfully replied, running excitedly towards her.

She nodded and answered, "Yes."

"I see," the woman said and clapped her hands together, much to Sakuno's surprise. "All right, let's go and have shopping, I have to know more about you."

"Wh-What?" her eyes widened at her statement.

'_Know more about me?'_

"Well, you know. My son already mentioned that you are his girlfriend. He already left for school so we will have the whole day to talk," she explained as if it was the brightest idea in the whole world.

And even before Sakuno had known it, she was already sitting inside the red, flashy car of the mother of her boyfriend and the wife of her crush, speeding through the highways, taking her to God knows where.

Sakuno took a glimpse sideward only to meet the expectant look of Kumiko. Okay, shoot her, but no matter how she thought about it, no matter how excited and clueless Kumiko might be, she still thought it was inappropriate _and _dangerous that she continue. Anyway, it was Ryoma junior's fault too. It was _his _entire fault. He just had to put her in all situations that he knew she wouldn't like in the very least.

"Uhm…Echizen-sama," she said, trying to remain calm and not shout "This is all you son's fault!" "You don't really have to take me to shopping. Besides—"

"Nonsense! You're my son's girlfriend, are you not?" Kumiko's words were so sharp that Sakuno's sentence was immediately halted.

"Yes, but technically speaking…" Sakuno tried to explain helplessly.

"Oh, I know!" Kumiko exclaimed, cutting her sentence yet again. "You're not into shopping, are you? Let's go to a restaurant then?" she asked, her eyes gleaming as it left its attention from the road.

"Look out, Echizen-sama!" Sakuno warned as they almost collided with a big truck. "Ow!" Sakuno muttered when her head bumped on the dashboard as Kumiko tried to "expertly" maneuver the car.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan!" she apologized.

Maybe explaining while she was driving wouldn't do anything. Sakuno would have to hope that it would work later or better yet… she could go with the flow and pretend to be indeed this woman's son's girlfriend?

**0.0**

"So Sakuno-chan," Kumiko said after they entered and sat inside one of the most ostentatious Japanese restaurant that Sakuno had ever known. "How are you and my son?"

'_She didn't compute the age gap?'_ Sakuno thought and let a forced smile etch her face. "We're fine, really. Uhm, going strong."

Wait, 'going strong' didn't sound so right or vague and Kumiko's nodding confirmed it, she was expecting to hear more, "I mean, you know, the child's pretty kind."

Ryoma's mother smiled, "Of course he is. I am his mom after all."

"Echizen-sama," Sakuno said and smiled nervously, before the situation goes out of hand, she would have to stop it. "I don't think—"

"Oh please Sakuno-chan!" Sakuno straightened at her voice. "You can call me auntie, no need for formalities! Or call me Kumiko, anything's fine. By the way, what are your hobbies?"

"M-My hobbies?" Sakuno asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, do you also play tennis? Like his father, Ryoma really likes tennis." Kumiko replied her eyes filled with interest and enthusiasm.

"Uhm…I play tennis before. But I have to quit when my grandmother died since I had to support myself to study," Sakuno answered; she couldn't really believe this, she was really having a heart-to-heart talk with her.

Kumiko put both her hands up to her mouth, her eyes now shocked, "I'm really sorry to hear that!" she exclaimed.

"I-It's fine," she replied, her eyes not meeting hers. "Kumiko-san?" she called her awkwardly.

"Yes?"

Although she knew that this would disappoint Kumiko and get herself in trouble, she had to be honest because her conscience wouldn't take it if this would go on. Even before this woman buy a mall for her son's girlfriend. She had to say to Ryoma's mother that everything was a set-up…that Ryoma made her to become his girlfriend for the fact that he had to avoid girls and that she had agreed because he promised her that he wouldn't associate her with his father anymore.

"E-Etou…" she said uncertainly. What would she say if Kumiko asked about her relationship with her husband? That she had and still has a crush on him? _And _that they had phone calls? No way.

She shook her head befuddling Kumiko, "What is it?"

No matter what, Sakuno _had _to say the truth, "Your son and I…"

"My son and you…?" Kumiko asked encouragingly.

"Are not—"

Just when she was about to continue speaking, Kumiko's phone rang. "Opps, an emergency. Wait there a second sweetie," Kumiko said, flipping the phone open.

"Hey, honeybunch!" she said excitingly. _Honey…bunch?_

'_Ryoma-kun…' _ Sakuno thought almost enviously. Of course he was calling her to check if she was fine, unlike their phone calls.

"I'm fine," Kumiko smiled warmly. Geez, she's in love. "I'm here in a restaurant, talking with my future daughter-in-law."

'_Future daughter-in-law?' _Fabulous.

"Yes, hon. I'll take care," she said on the phone, pausing for a while and then adding, "I love you more."

Sakuno had to admit, that _really_ hurt. And God, she was sinning! She was getting jealous over something when in fact she shouldn't be in the first place.

"So what are we talking about again?" Kumiko asked, interrupting her reverie.

"About…my hobbies," she said, her eyes dancing from the table cloth to the walls of the restaurant, not meeting Kumiko's curious stare. It was so simple, why couldn't she say the truth?

"Oh, aside from tennis and babysitting, what do you do?"

After a few moments of muddled thinking, Sakuno finally decided, "I'm really sorry, but I think—" but as soon as she was about to start and blurt what was really happening, the waiter came to take their order.

"Ma'am, may I get your orders please?" the waited inquired politely to the two of them.

She just always had to be interrupted. _'Is this a sign that I shouldn't tell her the truth?' _Sakuno thought, staring at the waiter with a weird expression on her face.

But it would be unfair on Kumiko's part, especially if Sakuno was coveting her husband when she shouldn't be.

She looked up at the ceilings of the restaurant, struggling. Maybe this wasn't the right time. It _might _be the right time but she didn't want it to be. Besides, it wouldn't hurt pretending to be Ryoma's girlfriend for a while, would it?

So in the end, Ryuuzaki Sakuno chose to be dishonest.

After ordering, Kumiko's attention was back to their hanging conversation just a while, "So you're saying again?"

She got her glass of water and nervously diverted the discussion, "Oh, it's nothing. Uhm…can I ask you a question?"

The woman looked at her amusingly and replied, "You already did, but what is it?"

"How did you and your…husband met?" the thought came to her so sudden that she hadn't had the time to think if it was proper.

"Oh…" Kumiko muttered. "Well, we met when I was looking for a person to coach me in tennis."

He coached her before, too.

"And then when I looked in his beautiful golden eyes," she continued dreamily. "I knew it was him. _We _knew we were meant for each other."

Great. Now she got even more envy. He never felt that way to her, had he?

"And then after that, time went fast and I hadn't even realized that we were already married," she laughed at her own statement as if it was a private joke.

"Really?" although Sakuno tried to sound enthusiastic, Kumiko didn't miss the sadness in her eyes.

"Why? Had you had a fight with my son?" she sounded too concerned that Sakuno almost laughed.

'_You have _no_ idea.'_

"No," she said, waving her arms about. "Ryoma is a good boy."

Kumiko smiled and replied, "Well, I'll just hope that's true. Let's eat!"

She couldn't believe this. That child really influenced her so much that she was starting to lie more often. But what could she do? She wouldn't have the courage the say that both her and Ryoma were lying and obviously would never have the courage to tell the woman in front of her that she still likes her husband and that they had a couple of phone calls even before she came. Not to mention that he frequently taught her tennis personally, too.

But whatever, things would work out for as long as she follows Ryoma's lead. It _had _to work out because she had gone enough trouble. If it weren't for her college plans, she wouldn't have to endure these.

"So Sakuno, what interests you about Ryoma?" Kumiko suddenly asked.

Sakuno shot her head up from the food that she was busily eating, _'She's really serious?' _"Well, he's mysterious and…I like his eyes."

"Well," she replied with pride, "I know right? Hmm…but you see, I have noticed…is he not too young for you?" _Finally_, she noticed.

"That's one thing that I liked about him," she lied. "I remember when he asks me to be his girlfriend, he said, 'Age doesn't matter.' " At least this time, it was half true.

Kumiko smiled, "Well then, I'm happy for you!"

Sakuno felt relieved. She just had to lie until she comes back to the arms of her loving husband in London…or Australia.

"Kumiko-san, do you mind if I ask you another question?" Sakuno said when she finished her plate. This time, she wasn't too uncomfortable talking with Kumiko that she was able to ask when the said woman said that she didn't mind, "How old are you?"

Kumiko laughed, "I'm thirty, why do you ask?"

'_Thi-Thirty? Doesn't that mean that she's six years older than Ryoma-kun?' _

"Thirty?" she said out loud. She couldn't fathom it. Ryoma liked older women?

"Yeah, I look younger, don't I?" she said smugly, flipping her hair and adding before Sakuno could have answered, "Thank you for the compliment!"

"O-Of course," she replied nervously.

**0.0**

After a whole day of getting to know Ryoma's mother, Sakuno could swear that she couldn't lie anymore. She couldn't really count how many times she told stories that did not exist at all. Just like their date in a nearby amusement park where he bought her an ice cream that truly melted her heart out. But anyway, Sakuno could say that it was worth it. Ryoma's mother had after all decided that she would return to Australia.

Speaking of which, it confirmed that Ryoma, his father, was indeed in Australia. Ryoma, junior, was lying. Which reminded her that _they _have to have the _talk_. She had to know why he had to do it, why he decided so suddenly to reveal their relationship to his mother. And a lot more. She had to ask him so many things, clarify them.

"Ryoma-sama?" she called as she entered him room.

'_He's still not here?'_ she asked herself but was answered when she found his phone atop his bedside table.

Just when she was about to give up searching inside his room, the phone suddenly beeped, catching her attention. Though it wasn't a call but rather…a text from an unknown number according to the caller ID, that is. Out of curiosity, she flipped the phone open to read the message but was shocked that it had its password.

'_Really, is he hiding something?' _she thought, wondering if she could guess the pin.

"Ryuuzaki!"

She nearly dropped the small gadget she was holding when she heard a yell of someone from the door.

It was Ryoma, his cool and mysterious aura gone as he hurriedly came to her to snatch his phone away.

"Did you read it?" he asked and immediately checked.

…**To be continued**

--

**Date Published: November 1, 2009  
**

**Edited: November 2, 2009**

**Re-edited: January 10, 2010  
**

**A/N: **I know that the changes didn't help that much, but I hope that I at least fixed some errors? Thanks for supporting the story up to this point :D I really hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. I promise to do the fifth chapter as soon as I can. Thank you again!

Thanks to Kemi-chan for the lovely beta.


	5. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine.**

**Thanks to: All of my reviewers and to my beta, . **

Please enjoy reading.

"_Did you read it?" he asked and immediately checked._

**0.0**

**Chapter 5: The Confrontation**

'_It was nothing but a text message_,' Sakuno tried to convince herself as she watched the raven haired boy reply to the message.

And here she thought that she already had enough to wonder about; she just had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Initially, she had thought that the sender had made a mistake, which explained why the sender's number was unknown and resulted in the message being sent to Ryoma junior's phone. Butthe fact that he was replying back to the text made it seem bizarre.

"You're staring at me again," he sighed (he was back to his cool nature) as he diverted his gaze from his phone to stare back at her.

"Hu-Huh?"

He shrugged and shut his phone close, "Missed me?"

Sakuno blushed but answered a "No" nonetheless and returned her attention back to his phone to change the subject. "Who's that?" she inquired.

"You don't have to know," he replied and sat himself comfortably on the couch. "I'm hungry," he added. "Prepare my dinner."

She knew he was avoiding the subject but decided not to push it, "Okay," she answered as she bowed and turned to leave.

After reaching the other side of the door, Sakuno completely convinced herself that Ryoma-junior was right. She wanted to blame herself sometimes for not being assertive, but she guessed it couldn't be helped knowing that the child had all the right to remain silent. So she wouldn't dare ask. Besides, she knew that he wouldn't give her the proper and direct answer either.

"Sakuno-chan?" although Kumiko's high-pitched voice surprised her to no end, she was getting rather accustomed to it.

"Kumiko-sama," she greeted with a bow.

"What happened?" Kumiko wondered and leaned closer to examine Sakuno's pale face.

Instinctively, she pulled her head away, "No-Nothing," she replied.

"That little kid," the older woman muttered to herself. "He molested you, didn't he?" she assumed with a shriek, grasping Sakuno's shoulder with a tight grip.

Where Kumiko got the idea, she didn't know. "Wha-What?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, he didn't?" Kumiko asked, sounding slightly disappointed, then hauled back to give Sakuno enough space to breathe. "Well, I thought it was his reason for asking me to go back to Australia right away. Oh my! I wonder what the two of you will be doing when I leave," she giggled to herself silently, her fingers touching her chin thoughtfully in a suggestive manner.

Sakuno flustered, she couldn't imagine that Kumiko even supported the idea.

Thinking that the topic was embarrassing Sakuno, Kumiko finally said, "You passed, Sakuno-chan," her eyes glinted as she tapped Sakuno's shoulder.

"I'll be going then!" Kumiko exclaimed, entering Ryoma's room. "Congratulations! Welcome to our family," was the last thing she said after she finally dashed off towards her son.

Sakuno smiled as she watched Kumiko's retreating figure. Although she was somehow saddened by the fact that her new found companion would leave soon, (she somehow enjoyed being with Kumiko after all) she still couldn't drop the thought of _finally _having a break from the whole ordeal.

Her face was dazed as she got herself ready to leave, reminiscing how she learned to lie frequently due to Ryoma junior's influence. It was a wonder that she, who was an open book as she was often called by her best friend, acquired the art of lying.

"Ryo-chan!"

Sakuno's steps were halted at Kumiko's booming voice from Ryoma's room.

"Mommy's going home tomorrow," she declared with a slight hint of sadness. "Won't you hug your dearest mother? I know you'll miss me."

It might have been late but it was then Sakuno realized that Kumiko carelessly left the door of Ryoma's room ajar.

'_Eavesdropping is bad,'_ her conscience told her. _'Ryuuzaki Sakuno is not a nosy person.'_

But instead of turning her back, she crouched down quietly and prompted to listen to their conversation. The opening might not be enough for her to see them but it was sufficient for her to hear their talk.

"Father texted me," she heard him reply.

"Ne, Ryo-chan," his mother called as she motioned for him to come closer. "Can you tell me something?"

Out of curiosity, Sakuno strained her ears to hear. And sure enough, curiosity killed the cat.

She didn't notice that she had been leaning on the door too much that it failed to support her weight.

'_Oh no,' _Sakuno thought horridly and shut her eyes tight, expecting the hard tiled floor to meet her face. _'God save me,' _she prayed.

She waited.

And waited.

But the cold ground never met her.

Slowly, she opened her eyed only to find herself in the arms of— "Kumiko-sama?"

The woman smiled at her knowingly. She flushed red, "I-I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"And here I thought you're preparing my dinner," Ryoma scoffed. "Talk about privacy," he said with a frown.

_Great._ Now she was totally doomed. She made him angry.

"Come on, Ryo-chan," his mother interrupted. "She just tripped, ne, Sakuno-chan?" she added as she lifted Sakuno up from the ground.

"Eavesdropping isn't your job as I remember," he continued.

Sakuno's brows creased as her head hung low. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't even defend herself.

"I'm sorry," although she had to admit that she was really at fault. "I won't do it again," she whispered.

Instead of answering, the child merely sighed and went back to the lounger.

"Ryo-chan! How can you do this to your girlfriend?" his mother exclaimed incredulously.

"It's fine Kumiko-sama," she said with a forced smile, turning to leave and prepare his dinner.

Her duty, she thought bitterly.

**0.0**

Sakuno pouted, thinking hard.

After composing herself, she thought that she could finally understand. But no, she was still confused about the reason why Ryoma-junior was angry. She knew that eavesdropping on other people's conversation wasn't the best thing a person could do, but she already said she was sorry. He didn't have to rub it on her.

"I just don't understand him," she said to herself, her eyes unfocused as her hands sluggishly cut the ingredients before her.

"What don't you understand about him?" came Kumiko's voice behind Sakuno which almost caused her to drop the knife.

"Kumiko-sama?"

"Well," Kumiko trailed off, tracing the pattern of the tiles on the walls of the kitchen. "I don't really understand him either," for once she was serious.

"But don't worry!" she cried suddenly, causing Sakuno to jump.

Perhaps it would be best if she put the knife down.

Kumiko tilted her head in confusion then continued, "You'll get the answer somehow, sooner or later," she smiled reassuringly.

Oh Sakuno dearly hoped she would.

"Oh, he's here," Kumiko whispered. "Just let the love quarrel pass. I'm sure he'll eventually miss you. And then you'll find yourself with him all lovey-dovey again," she added, prodding her teasingly.

She was still on with it.

"Yes, Kumiko-sama," she replied. Trying to explain things to her was tad hopeless; she might as well give it up for today.

After she finally finished cooking, she proceeded to prepare the table for them all the while avoiding the eyes of the boy.

Kumiko's elbow nudged her son encouragingly, "Say sorry, Ryo-chan!" Sakuno heard Kumiko whisper as she served the rice before them.

"What?" Ryoma scowled at his mother's incessant thrusting. "Why do I need to apologize?" he asked, completely clueless.

"That's because –!" Kumiko exclaimed but found herself at a loss for words.

Sakuno then just started to pour their glasses water and laid the delicious curry she made.

"Anyway, just say sorry," Kumiko demanded.

Sakuno sighed, it seemed as if she wasn't even there, "I'll be going, Kumiko-sama," she informed them as she bowed to announce her departure.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kumiko asked worriedly and turned to her son with a disapproving look on her face, "I told you to say sorry."

"A-Anou…It's fine, Kumiko-sama," she replied. If he didn't want to clear the misunderstanding, then let it be.

In the end, she was just his babysitter.

She forced herself to look up and repeated, "I'll be going then, good night."

"Ne," Ryoma called, boredom apparent in his tone, though it made Sakuno stop to face him nonetheless. "I don't have class tomorrow. Let's have a date."

"Wha-What?" she gaped at his sudden offer.

"Let's have a date tomorrow," he repeated, grinning at her shell-shocked face. "You're my girlfriend after all," he added.

His change of attitude was beyond her understanding.

But it wouldn't be enough for her to forget what he did earlier. "No," she replied, trying to send him obstinacy with a single reply.

Now it was his turn to ask, "What?"

"I've got work to do tomorrow," she replied, struggling to sound polite yet defiant.

"Uhuh," Ryoma junior answered, challenging her. "And that is to take care of me."

"Exactly," Sakuno pointed out. "Not to date with you and become your girlfriend. I'm your babysitter you know."

_Take that._

"All right, I'm firing you," he said and stood up as if it would intimidate her. "And then I'll hire you as my girlfriend. Deal?"

He was firing her. Could it get even more absurd?

"No deal," she answered boldly. "Whenever we have these deals I'm always at a disadvantage," she added immediately.

Then he smirked.

He smirked.

"Mada mada dane," she heard him whisper.

"Oh come on, Sakuno-chan!" Kumiko suddenly cried, interrupting their exchange. "That's Ryo-chan's way of saying sorry," she said laughing hard.

Then something hit her.

"So what do you say, Sakuno-chan?"

"Why am I saying sorry?" Ryoma junior interrupted, his brows crumpled together in bewilderment.

"Sakuno-chan?" Kumiko reiterated, waving a hand in front of Sakuno's vague expression.

**0.0**

The idea was ridiculous but for once, she thought that somehow she held the answer. At that very moment, Ryuuzaki Sakuno officially declared to herself that Ryoma junior, as she thought he _was_, wasn't Echizen Ryoma's son, but the man from her past himself. She couldn't remember where the idea came from but she thought it didn't really matter. Maybe because, deep down inside, she knew that her theory was rather too impossible. It was just a matter of saving herself from the agony of knowing that Echizen Ryoma already had a wife.

"Sakuno-chan, are you alright?" her eyes opened to meet Kumiko's anxious face close to hers.

Where was she?

She blinked twice and scanned the room, "What happened?" she asked, straining to lift herself up.

"You fainted, my dear," Kumiko said and helped Sakuno sit up properly. "The doctor said it was over fatigue. I really think you should rest."

He wasn't there, Sakuno noted, slightly disappointed, as her eyes continued to dart across the room.

"Sakuno-chan?" she heard Kumiko asked but couldn't find herself to respond.

She was too much held by the fact that Ryoma junior was…the Ryoma senior. No matter how she looked at it, the similarities were too striking to ignore anymore. Her assumption maybe too flawed but, as pathetic as it sounded, she strongly believed that she guessed it correctly this time.

Sakuno was already tempted to ask Kumiko but then decided against it. It would be too embarrassing on her part if she turned out wrong. She couldn't take the risk especially when she couldn't believe her own idea.

She didn't even know what to believe anymore.

Perhaps she was thinking too hard?

"Thank you for taking care of me," she forced a smile. "I'm alright, Kumiko-sama."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, finally convincing Kumiko that she could finally leave.

**0.0**

The next morning, Sakuno was awakened by the soft thuds that were knocking upon her door.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" she answered, struggling to keep her balance.

She had the feeling that she knew who it was even before opening the door, "Yo," he muttered lowly.

"Ryo-Ryoma-sama?" she asked, flushing red as she remembered the things she had been thinking last night.

"Hn," he replied, amusement glinting in his eyes. "What's this, forgetting our date?"

How could she?

"Ju-Just give me a second," she said in haste and closed the door.

She planned to go straight into the bathroom and do a quick shower but paused when she caught a glimpse of the clock on the bedside table.

_7:00a.m.,_ it read.

She didn't know if it was due to her lack of experience in dating that she wasn't aware that people could go to dates _that _early. Guys normally wouldn't set dates seven o'clock in the morning and she doubted that any girl would agree to that kind of arrangement either.

A groan escaped her lips as her feet started to haul her toward the bathroom. Even if she didn't want to, she didn't have a choice. If she wanted money for college, she might as well follow what the child wants.

'_His mother's flight is scheduled today,' _she stopped before she turned the knob of the bathroom as another idea occurred to her.

Of course. '_He should be with his mother,' _she thought and nodded to herself.

With that in mind, she instinctively went back to the door and called, "Ryoma-sama?" her eyes were astounded when she saw his figure leaning on the brown carpeted wall across her room.

In fact, she was half-expecting him to have left already.

"Hm?"

"Uhm…you won't see your mother before she leaves?" she asked hesitantly.

"She already left while you're still snoring," he replied, looking confused at her sudden suggestion.

Oh great. "I guess that's wonderful. So…" she trailed off. "I'll be back," she added, pointing to her room.

The boy just stared at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes and waited for her to continue.

So she did, "Don't wait here. I think that… you can wait in your room."

Not paying heed to her sudden weirdness, he said nothing and proceeded in the direction of his room… which hardly surprised her. She knew that he would rather kill himself than waste his breath on her.

Very much like Echizen Ryoma.

She closed the door, forcing herself to take a break from all the weird thoughts. She was expecting too much without holding any evidence except for her wild imagination.

**0.0**

"Ouch," Sakuno whimpered, her hand on the right side of her head, as she slowly approached Ryoma junior's room.

She couldn't fathom where her clumsiness brought her, but she guessed it couldn't be helped. She was in such a rush that she tripped by her doorframe when she was about to exit her room, ending up with a small bump on her head.

Although it was Ryoma junior's fault too, she decided. If she wasn't conscious of the fact that the child woke up early and was waiting for her, this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm entering," Sakuno said when she reached his room and slowly opened the door, her right hand still on her head.

When she didn't receive an answer upon her calling, she walked slowly around the room, wondering where the child was.

"Ryoma-sama?" she called and was surprised to find a cat lying lazily beside the lounger.

This was the very first time she saw it. It was so white and adorable that she didn't find it odd when Kyoko-sensei had told her that Ryoma-junior was kind of protective to his cat.

_Meow?_

The cat sounded as if questioning her presence but she chose to ignore it. She should know better what would become of her when Ryoma finds out that she touched his precious cat, which brought her attention to the sleeping prince on the lounger…to his hair, his face and then his hand. Her eyes narrowed when she found the red phone gaping open in his hand.

This was definitely her chance.

Deliberately, she went behind the lounger and reached for the small gadget, her eyes all the while cautiously looking for any signs of awareness on his face.

Luckily, there were none.

Once the phone was in her possession, she immediately went searching for the mysterious text message that she hadn't had the chance to read the day before.

"Found you," she whispered, taking a glimpse towards the child. "Sorry, Ryoma-sama," was her silent apology.

_Meow?_

"Shh," she reprimanded the cat. "I just wanted to know."

She knew that guilt would hunt her down later but what could she do? He started it. Should he not have reacted too much yesterday when she took hold of his phone she wouldn't be doing this. If this would turn out to be nothing but an ordinary text message, she would have to reevaluate her hypothesis on the said matter.

So with all remorse she opened it.

_I talked to her, she'll leave tomorrow. Whatever happens, just go on with the plan. _It read.

Plan. Whatever that is supposed to mean. This only proved that there was something going on.

_Meow?_

The cat mewed yet again. This time, Ryoma junior stirred that she swiftly pushed the red button to put back the phone to its main screen and returned said object in his hand.

And before the child opened his eyes, Sakuno situated herself on the opposite couch and composed herself.

He started rubbing his eyes then stopped when he felt Sakuno's presence, "What happened?" he asked in a sleepy tone, confusing Sakuno.

'_Did he notice?' _she thought nervously.

He lifted his hand and pointed at her head, which, Sakuno realized, she still held and rubbing in the process. It still ached, she realized.

"I tripped," she confessed, a little too overwhelmed to lie anymore.

His brow rose, as if waiting for her to continue, but she said nothing so he prompted, "Too excited to meet me, eh?"

"N-No!" Sakuno protested, blushing slightly.

"Hn," he muttered, standing up from where he sat and moved towards her. "Do you still want to go out?" he asked, leaving Sakuno stiff and dumbfounded at the close proximity he created as he examined her head.

She closed her eyes; she was thinking too much. _'He's a kid, Sakuno!' _shesaid to herself.

"Ne," he tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him, their faces just an inch away from each other. "You're blushing," he smirked.

"Wha-What?" she said, pulling away.

Instead of answering her question, he replied, "I'll get ice," and then disappeared behind the door.

As soon as he disappeared, she let out a deep breath that she hadn't noticed she held long. Her heart was pounding fast and violent. She couldn't tell if it was because of her knowledge of the text message or because he acted abnormally romantic when he checked the bump on her head.

She shook her head, no matter how she looked at it; she couldn't possibly fall in love with a kid. No, not when she didn't even have the slightest proof that he was Echizen Ryoma whom she had a crush on before.

"Oi," her thoughts were cut off sharply. "Still daydreaming about me?" he asked, occupying the space beside her.

Sakuno's eyes narrowed at this. _'How could a nine-year-old child think like that?'_

"I was kidding," he said, as if sensing her suspicion.

'_Right,'_ Sakuno put on a straight face so that the child wouldn't notice her mistrust.

"Where does it hurt?" he inquired, motioning for her to lower her head.

"Right here," Sakuno replied, pointing to where the throbbing part was.

To Sakuno's surprise, Ryoma junior patted his lap, "Lie your head here," he ordered.

"Eh?" she asked in confusion.

"It'll be easier that way," he explained.

'_Oh,' _Sakuno thought, finally realizing what he meant, and followed his words.

"Here?" Ryoma asked, his hand touching the bump.

Sakuno nodded, "Ye-Yes," her cheeks were flaming, she was tingling at the mere contact.

It was wrong, she knew it. She was not far from being a pedophile. He was just an innocent child and she felt like she was taking advantage of it.

"Ouch!" she cried when she felt the child press the ice on her head hard. "What was that for?" she asked almost whining.

"My mom said that it's best that you feel pain when it heals," he stated, lifting her from his lap. "She said that you'll learn and won't repeat the same mistake again."

When his gaze returned to the figure beside him, he almost jumped back at Sakuno's intent gaze, "What?"

"You're _not _Ryoma-kun, right?" she asked.

Instead of replying, the child merely stared at her so she continued, "This may sound ridiculous but I'm really starting to think that you are Echizen Ryoma," she shook her head. "The older one, I mean. And somehow…you magically turned to a nine-year-old kid."

"And you deduce this how?" the child asked, restraining a laugh.

"We-Well, you have a lot of similarities," she stuttered. "How you think… it's as if you're not a nine-year-old child. The way you act, the way you talk, everything."

He raised a brow, "And that proves I'm your Ryoma-kun?"

"No," she muttered.

He sighed, his eyes showing regret, "I wish I am, but I'm not," he finally answered, smiling, not a smirk but a genuine smile. "I'm his son remember? I must be like him."

Sakuno was silent for a few moments until finally, Ryoma decided to rise from his seat and grab her hand, "Let's go. We have a date."

"Eh?"

**0.0**

She smiled to herself knowing how crazy her idea was. It somehow relieved her that Ryoma-junior answered her properly though. For once, even if he seemed as if he would suddenly break to fits of laughter, he attempted to hold it back and it felt…warm in her opinion.

"I guess I'm stupid eh?" Sakuno said to break the silence as they made their way down the stairs.

"You bet," he replied with a nod.

She tried not fall flat at his bluntness. But she guessed it wasn't questionable anymore. He was after all, Echizen Ryoma's son.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing from the main entrance.

"I-I'll get it!" she volunteered and hurriedly went to the door to greet the early guest. "Good morn—"

"Who is it?" Ryoma junior asked, coming close to take a peek. As soon as he met the visitor, his eyes went wide, his gaze moving back and forth from Sakuno to his…

"O-Otou-san?"

Who would have thought that the surprises had just begun?

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the delay. I had a hard time with characterization and gosh…well, I didn't want to present a chapter with horrible grammar again. I hope that this would not disappoint you. I tried to keep them in character as possible and reread the chapter for like…so many times so please don't shoot me.

I hope you enjoyed reading. I know the chapter was somewhat empty (or that's what I think) but the next chapters won't be complete without this so…yeah.

Thanks for reading this chapter and please be kind by telling me what you think. :)


	6. The Reality

Note:

In Quotes:

"Ryoma-kun." Ryoma-senior

"Ryoma-sama." Ryoma-junior

In Paragraphs:

Ryoma Ryoma-senior

Ryoma-junior Ryoma-junior

**0.0**

**Chapter 6: The Reality**

He stood by the doorway with the usual bored expression she had seen countless of times in televisions; his golden cat-like eyes stared back at her astounded ones.

Although he didn't show any slightest indication that he recognizes her, at the very least, he didn't question her dumbstruck expression and her bold move to stare openly at him. She could feel her heart pounding as she opened her mouth to say something.

"O-Otou-san?" she was cut off short when she heard Ryoma-junior call.

Sakuno thought she was prepared for it, but hearing it from another woman's child was kind of painful after all. Instinctively, her hand reached for her chest. She couldn't believe it, what she had seen in dramas were true.

"Nee-chan, you're staring too much," the child called as he tugged at her sleeve.

"Uhm…" Sakuno trailed nervously as she glanced towards Ryoma-junior's way with an awkward smile.

"We're going on a date," Ryoma-junior admitted and reached for Sakuno's hand, his black eyes glinting satisfyingly. "Do you want to come?" he offered.

Ryoma raised a brow, "Let's talk later," he said after a moment and stepped aside to enter the mansion.

She didn't know how it happened, but as soon as realization hit her, she turned around and grabbed Ryoma's arm.

'_What stupid thing did I just do?' _she asked herself as she raised her head to check, wishing Ryoma had just ignored her.

Unfortunately, he looked as surprised as she was.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma-junior whispered as she stood there frozen.

"Uhm…Anou…" she murmured uncertainly. "Kyoko-sensei is out as well as the two other maids so there will be no food," she said, her voice slightly quivering. "If you don't mind, I can cook for you."

Unsure of what to say, Ryoma remained silent.

"I'm sorry," she managed to continue as her hand hesitantly let go of his arm. "I know it's not my business. We-We'll just go," her hands instantaneously reached for Ryoma-junior's.

With this, Ryoma just nodded and turned once again to leave. Sakuno didn't expect a better response. She should have known better before doing something as impulsive as grabbing his arm with the thought of asking him out to eat breakfast with them.

"Ne," Ryoma-junior said as he tugged her back from further leaving the mansion. "Let's forget about the date."

"Eh?"

"Otou-san, my girlfriend's going to cook for us," Ryoma-junior called as he raced towards his father.

"I'll wait upstairs," Ryoma answered and motioned for the staircase.

"Tch," the child muttered, his feet following Ryoma's lead.

Sakuno, stared at the two retreating figures. It was so fast; the whirlwind of events is overwhelming her that she couldn't find her the strength to move or even think properly at all. First, there was the whole incident about the child being Ryoma's son, then there was his mother and just a day after that Ryoma was there himself to eat breakfast with her. Nothing could be more bizarre.

Her hands raised and slapped her face continuously. She shouldn't have time for such trifles; she was here to work and more importantly, cook something edible for them. With a determined look on her face, her feet hauled her body towards the kitchen, her hand reaching ingredients in an autopilot.

The only problem with working all alone by her self was the fact that she was left alone with her thoughts as well. As such, it was inevitable for her to think of the earlier events; therefore, it was clearly unavoidable for her to mull about the fact that she was _slightly _disappointed with Ryoma's previous display of attitude. Not that she was expecting that he would chat with her or remember everything about her. She was sure she was far from making such deep impression on him. It was just that…there was no slightest hint of recognition. In some ways, it made her feel insignificant and forgettable.

Her hands absentmindedly reached for the knife as she proceeded towards the counter to get the salmon which she prepared earlier. Too preoccupied with her thoughts, she hadn't sensed somebody's presence behind her back until she felt his arm brush past her, reaching for something, the water pitcher, which was right in front of her.

She spun around to meet the face of her intruder, "Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn?" he asked as he poured himself a glass of water.

"What are you doing here?"

He lifted his glass to answer.

"I see," her eyes averted away from his. "So, uhm…I'll just…go on," she said, sidestepping him.

Ryoma chose not to comment but instead sat on the dining table overlooking the kitchen.

The hairs on the back of her neck started to prickle as she felt his eyes bore on her. Not that she minded his presence, but his open scrutiny made her tense for a lot of reasons.

"Uhm…" she started to ease the atmosphere. "You're son's really good. He's doing well in school," her hands expertly cut through the fish.

"Aa," was his answer.

She just hoped that he tried a little harder to give a better response. If he didn't want a conversation, he should have just returned upstairs.

"Is Ryoma-sama still upstairs?" she asked, hoping that the child would be coming down to save her.

"Un," he answered. "He's sleeping."

_Great. _

"I see," she nodded and turned to ask what was keeping him there (though it was practically not her business to begin with) only to meet Ryoma's deep stare, his palm propping his chin as he leaned on the table. "D-Do you need anything?" she stuttered instead, her face red, as she lowered her head.

To her disappointment, he didn't reply.

In desperation, she lifted her head to ask yet again but stopped short as she found him grinning.

"Don't mind me," he answered finally and continued his staring.

Sakuno nodded stiffly and hastily turned around immediately cutting the ingredients as if it would magically turn Ryoma invisible. She couldn't really figure out what he was thinking. After all, she was certain that he didn't remember her and, moreover, she was his son's girlfriend.

Lost in her thoughts yet again, she hadn't realized that she angled knife in the wrong way inevitably cutting her forefinger, "O-Ouch," she muttered as blood trickled down her skin.

She turned her head to the side to look for a cloth to wipe it off but unfortunately found nothing.

"Is your blood part of the recipe?"

Sakuno almost jump at the sound of his voice and his sudden presence beside her, "Sorry!" she bowed her head low.

Ryoma sighed as he grabbed her hand and hauled her towards the sink. He opened the faucet as soon as they reached it and let the water wash the blood on Sakuno's hand.

Sakuno could only stare at the running water in humiliation. She didn't really expect that her mind would wander off to the point that she would actually cut herself. And now that she thought about it, she hadn't even realized that Ryoma already left.

There was really something wrong with her. She wasn't really expecting that Ryoma would stay there all day, was she?

Her right hand reached for the faucet to turn it off. After wriggling her hand dry, she wiped the bloodstains on the counter as well as those which were on the floor. Then, without wasting time, she continued with her unfinished work.

"Oi," someone called from behind.

"Y-Yes?" Sakuno replied as she hesitantly faced his way.

He lifted a bandage, "Sit down," he prompted and pushed her through her arm, situating her to the nearest chair and sitting on the vacant seat adjacent hers.

"I'm fine, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno answered with a nervous smile.

With a shrug, Ryoma pinched her hand. _Hard_.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed at the sudden pressure and tried to pull her hand away from his grasp, blood oozing out from her finger. "Ryoma-kun!"

Just when she was about to cry, he finally let go of her hand.

"You don't have to do that," Sakuno whispered.

Ryoma was void of any pity when he answered, "People like you wouldn't just say thank you." He actually didn't feel sorry that he hurt her.

"Anyway," Sakuno replied and got the bandage from his hand. "I can do this by myself," she added and started wrapping her finger, rotating her chair slightly to obscure it from his view.

The tennis prince didn't wait for her to finish. He stood up and moved towards the counter and started the broiling. Realizing what was happening, she rushed towards him with an attempt to stop him from further doing things.

"Ryoma-ku—"

Ryoma's eyes glinted exasperation.

She didn't know how it happened but in with one swift move, she was pressed on the counter, with his hands both on her sides, cornering her.

"I'm already hungry. I won't wait for you to finish strapping up your wound. Unless…" he bended forward to whisper, "You want to be my breakfast?"

Sakuno could feel heat rush up to her ears and face and neck. She couldn't even bring herself to answer. In fact, she was actually quite confused between what was just and what was her desire. But much to her disappointment, before she could even decide and reply to his inquiry, he pushed himself back and took the seat he had earlier.

"Your boyfriend's here to save you," he said with an amused smirk.

She actually sighed in _relief_ when the child entered the dining room. Not only was she betraying Kumiko, she was also being unfaithful to Ryoma-junior. Whether contract or not and whether he was a child or not, she agreed to be his girlfriend. Flirting with other men is utterly forbidden.

"Yo," Ryoma-junior said to break the silence.

"Ryoma-sama," she smiled awkwardly. "The breakfast is ready."

He nodded and glanced towards his father, "What happened? She looks like she's constipated."

Sakuno frowned but chose not to answer. She couldn't possibly tell him that Ryoma cornered her and asked her to be his breakfast. So instead, she just motioned towards the broiler and put the shiozake (1) in plates to serve.

**0.0**

"You still owe me a date," Ryoma-junior said as his father lifted him from the ground.

She couldn't understand why the child was refusing to sleep because of the said date. She already promised that they would do it tomorrow yet he incessantly wanted to go. However, she didn't dare argue since it would save her from making their dinner. Besides, it had been a while since she went to a restaurant.

Noticing that she wouldn't move any further from her current stance, Ryoma's free hand extended for hers and tugged –dragged – her across the front steps of the mansion to his car. She almost forgot, Ryoma was supposed to come as well since he would drive for them.

When they finally arrived in front of the black convertible, the tennis prince let go of Sakuno's hand and dropped Ryoma-junior slowly to reach for his keys.

Getting cold from the sudden lost of contact Sakuno reached for her arms and instantaneously rubbed them.

"What really happened this morning?" Ryoma-junior asked curiosity apparent in his tone.

Sakuno cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Knowing that the woman didn't get the slightest idea on what he was talking about, he merely shrugged and said, "Get inside," he pushed her then and sat beside her.

"Otou-san, what brings you here in Japan?" Ryoma-junior asked as soon as Ryoma turned the engine on.

"Nosy today, aren't we?" Ryoma smirked and turned the car left to exit the mansion's driveway.

"Advertisement? Tournament?" Ryoma-junior asked further.

"I was forced," Ryoma said and glanced their way for a moment, causing Sakuno to blush when she caught his eyes.

"By mom?"

"The other one," Ryoma answered, his eyes staring ahead.

For some unknown reasons, his answer made Ryoma-junior visibly stiffen. "Ryoma-sama?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

His fist clenched, "Where do you want to eat?" he asked as he raised his gaze to look at her.

"Uhm, I'm fine with anything," she answered with a smile as she risked a glance yet again towards the driver's way.

"Don't smile, you look stupid," he shrugged and faced forward.

She didn't know whether she should worry or slap the back of the child's head. If only the latter was allowed, she would have opted to do it. "I'll try to keep that in mind," she answered with sheer sarcasm.

"You should have sat at the back," he replied spitefully. "Your presence makes me uncomfortable," he added with a huff.

"Where did that come from?" Sakuno said, not completely understanding why the child was suddenly acting obnoxious. "You pushed me here in case you forgot," she said and gave Ryoma an apologetic look.

"Stop looking his way damn it," he whispered, pouting in the process.

She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly so she asked to confirm, "What?"

"Nothing," the child said evadingly. "Stop talking."

**0.0**

"Welcome!" a familiar voice greeted them as soon as they entered the sushi restaurant. "Ah! Echizen!" the voice exclaimed in recognition.

Ryoma adjusted Ryoma-junior in his arms and raised his left hand, "Yo, Kawamura-senpai," Ryoma greeted back.

Now that she remembered, the way towards the place was quite recognizable to her.

"Stop the 'senpai', that was a long time ago," Kawamura said as he waved a dismissive hand. "Ah! Ryuuzaki-san, is that you?" he asked as Sakuno bowed.

"It's nice to meet you again, Kawamura-senpai," she smiled amiably.

"So you two did end up together," Kawamura spoke as if the matter was a typical thing to mention, causing Sakuno to blush furiously. "You got a cute son," he added, nodding to the child in Ryoma's arms.

"Uhm…" Sakuno waved her hands in front of her frantically. "It's not like that."

"When did the two of you get married?" Kawamura asked, pondering, as the three of them took their seats. "I should call the others to celebrate."

"Senpai—" it was too late to protest, Sakuno realized, as Kawamura was already out of sight and was dialing numbers on the telephone frantically.

**0.0**

It had been a long day. The former tennis club members of Seishun Gakuen, sans Horio, Tezuka and Inui, finally had their long planned reunion. They hadn't really expected that the sudden news of Echizen and Ryuuzaki nuptials would be enough to reunite them all together regardless of hectic schedules.

"Hoi! Hoi! Tezuka texted!" Kikumaru exclaimed enthusiastically.

"_Congratulations. Don't let your guard down," _it read, making everyone laugh in amusement.

"He never changes, does he?" Oishi commented as he got a sushi artistically laid around their table.

"Se-Senpai," Sakuno tried to interrupt their merry conversation.

"Ah! Hai! Hai!" Momoshiro laughed. "Let's hear a message from the bride and groom. Why am I not invited, Echizen-san?" he asked as he held a chopstick in front of Ryoma as a mic. "Is it abrupt? I should be your best man, you know."

"You're drunk, senpai," Ryoma said as he tried to push him.

"Come on, answer me!"

"He's kind of bitter, is he? Poor Momo," Kikumaru said as he tapped his friend's shoulder.

"I told you—" Ryoma answered to no avail.

"That's a lie!" Kikumaru covered his ears. "You have a kid! I can see him!"

"What a lame excuse to push the topic away," Momo added and slumped on the table.

"So he does remember you," Ryoma-junior whispered to himself.

Sakuno glanced down at him, "What?" she asked, not quite catching what the boy was talking about.

"I totally forgot about it," he continued talking to himself.

"Forgot about what?" Sakuno asked as she tried to catch Ryoma-junior's attention. It amazed her somehow; she did not know that the child love talking to himself.

"Ne, nee-chan, isn't he your childhood sweetheart?" he inquired as he pointed at Ryoma.

Despite her self, Sakuno blushed at the thought, "We're not exactly like that. I'm just…a childhood friend," she sounded as if she was convincing herself.

"I see," Ryoma-junior replied and leaned on the table.

Sakuno scooted closer and looked at him, "Why are you asking?"

"You don't have to know," the child replied almost inaudibly. "That aside, let's pretend for today that you're my mom and he's my dad," he said, altering his voice into a childish tone while clapping his hand in excitement.

"Wha-What?" her eyes widened at his sudden request.

"It won't hurt seeing that everybody believes you're a couple."

"Exactly," Sakuno said as she lifted a finger. "It might be silly explaining this to a kid but Ryoma-sama, I don't really like lying. Especially to senpai-tachi. And while I can still explain—"

"There's no point in explaining things to drunken men," Ryoma-junior lectured back as he stared at the men hurdled over the tennis prince.

"But, Ryoma-sama," Sakuno tried to oppose but was cut off when the child began to join the group.

"Ne, ne, otou-san!" Ryoma-junior called as he tugged on Ryoma's sleeve. "Can I tell you something?" he added as he motioned for him to lean down.

"See?" Kikumaru exclaimed as he turned to everyone. "He called him 'otou-san'!"

"Ryoma-sama!" Sakuno interjected as she rushed forward to get the child.

But regardless of the protest of the adults, Ryoma-junior decided not to care and continued his business with his father. Though it left Sakuno worrying, she couldn't really object knowing that Ryoma was indeed Ryoma-junior's father. Everything was completely normal without her in the picture.

"But Sakuno-chan," Kikumaru whispered as he scooted closer so that only the two of them would hear their conversation. "I was wondering why your marriage wasn't televise. You know, Ochibi's kind of popular if you ask me," he touched his chin as if in deep thought. "Is there something in it?"

"Kikumaru-senpai," Sakuno breathed as she fiddled with the chopsticks atop the table. "Ryoma-kun's not my husband. We're not married," she said almost in a whisper.

"Not you too, Sakuno-chan!" the red-haired exclaimed.

"Se-Senpai," Sakuno tried to explain yet again.

"So if you're not the wife…" Kikumaru trailed, his lips turning to a disappointed frown. "Then who is?"

"We-Well," she faltered. "She's really kind, Ryoma-kun's wife I mean."

"You mean you met her?"

"But something's odd," a low voice suddenly whispered behind Kikumaru, causing him to bump his knee on the table.

"Fuji!" Kikumaru pushed the tensai lightly. "Don't go startling people like that!"

Fuji, however, chose to ignore his friend's whining and sat on the vacant seat beside Sakuno, "Saa, this is interesting."

"What do you mean senpai?" Sakuno asked, her eyebrows burrowing in confusion.

"I'm saying that Ryoma's marriage is a bluff," Fuji answered with unmistakable confidence as he leaned closer, propping his amused face with his left hand and opening his azure eyes.

Not bearing the deep scrutiny she was under, Sakuno opted to pull back. "Blu-Bluff?" she inquired, her face red at the sudden close proximity the tensai positioned them.

"Aa," Fuji replied. "Since it's him, he must have a good reason for doing it."

"What do you mean, Fuji?" Kikumaru butted as he sandwiched himself between the two.

His gaze traced the tennis prince's whereabouts ominously as he put up the usual smile he always wore. "I'll unravel his secret…and the kid's as well."

"You mean Ryoma-sama?" Sakuno tilted her head. Fuji's sudden revelations were too overwhelming for her to follow.

"You mean Ryoma's son?" Kikumaru, on the other hand, seemed to be within the same page as hers.

Fuji nodded and stuffed his mouth with wasabi sushi. "The child's the most suspicious of all," he added after munching down the said dish.

Sakuno could only stare at her former senpai. No matter how she tried to ingest the words that he had just spoken, she still couldn't get how he had come to the conclusion that Ryoma's marriage was a bluff. Although it interested her in more ways than one, she couldn't bring herself to believe such an idea as she was fully aware that it was impossible. After all, she already met his wife and there was no doubt to it that they were desperately head over heels in love with each other.

"Echizen!" she heard Momoshiro exclaimed from the background. "Drink!"

Ryoma pushed the glass away from him and replied, "I'm driving later."

"As Eiji said, his wedding wasn't announced," Fuji said, catching Sakuno's attention back.

"Now that you mention it, it's quite odd that the media didn't know it," Kikumaru replied, crossing his arms behind his head as he returned to his seat.

Now that Sakuno thought about it, she never questioned that fact before. Although it didn't seem to prove anything to her, both of her senpai had a point.

"The child isn't Ryoma's," Fuji uttered with a smile.

Kikumaru laughed, "Na-ah, I'm guessing that the child is Ryoma!" he clapped his hands with a loud slap.

Her senpai-tachi were already drunk, Sakuno finally concluded. Ryoma-junior looks like his father so there was no way he was someone else's child and, more importantly, Ryoma-junior could never be Ryoma since the present father of Ryoma-junior which is the real Ryoma is there.

Her head spun as the ideas flooded through her. It didn't help that she took a few shots of sake herself.

"I think," Sakuno started as she traced the rim of her glass. "Ryoma-kun's telling truth."

For a while, Fuji just stared at her until he leaned forward yet again, closing the distance that Kikumaru made earlier, "Why? Do you have a reason not to believe my theory?"

"Yo, senpai," Ryoma suddenly appeared, his hands wedging in between the two.

"Echizen," Fuji answered as his blue eyes met the tennis prince's golden orbs.

Instead of explaining his sudden interruption, Ryoma settled grabbing Sakuno's hand.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno tugged her hand back in hesitation. She didn't know but she didn't feel like leaving just yet.

"Don't try to make me jealous," the tennis prince replied, "Because I will be."

Sakuno opened her mouth to answer but her voice seemed to have abandoned her.

Ryoma smirked and tugged her yet again, more forceful this time, and spoke to the brunet, "I don't intend to share my wife to anyone." The way he offhandedly said the phrase only worsened Sakuno's scarlet face.

"Fuji-senpai it's not what you—" she tried to say though uselessly as she was already hauled towards a table away from him.

"You should know who your date is," Ryoma-junior said as soon as she sat on their table.

"Ryoma-sama, you shouldn't have involved Ryoma-kun," Sakuno explained. "Now they would think that we're really married."

"They won't listen to a kid," Ryoma-junior replied as if it was the most obvious reason.

Sakuno sighed, "I would at least."

At that, she wasn't quite sure but she thought she saw a blush crept on his cheeks, "Whatever," he replied with attempted indifference.

**0.0**

"So…how are things going?" the person asked on the other end of the line.

Thanking the heavens for keeping the crowd busy, the tennis prince slipped outside to answer the not-so-unexpected call.

"Oya? Silent much?" the voice teased with a laugh. "Should I rescue you?"

After a pause that seemed to have lasted forever, the green-haired boy finally spoke when his gaze landed the wobbly figure approaching his way. "Betsuni" turning off his phone, he stepped forward only to catch her vomiting.

So maybe he needed a little help.

…**To be continued**


	7. Truths

_Recap _

"So…how are things going?" the person asked on the other end of the line.

Thanking the heavens for keeping the crowd busy, the tennis prince slipped outside to answer the not-so-unexpected call.

"Oya? Silent much?" the voice teased with a laugh. "Should I rescue you?"

After a pause that seemed to have lasted forever, the green-haired boy finally spoke when his gaze landed the wobbly figure approaching his way. "Betsuni," he turned off his phone, and stepped forward only to catch her vomiting.

So maybe he needed a little help.

_End of Recap_

**0.0**

**Chapter 7: Truths**

Sakuno wondered if she was stoned. She thought she could actually make a good impression on the child's father, given that she had been nothing but the girl with the long hair to him before, and be of actual use this time but she guessed it was not just meant to be. God must have hated her.

"Sorry," she profusely apologized but was answered by his cold side glance and shrug.

It really did not help that Ryoma-junior, her sole shield and refuge, was currently asleep.

She could not really do anything; it was not like she vomited on him on purpose. No one would want to sit inside a car with smell of bile reeking through the air after all, but she just thought she should inform him that his child was already tired and that maybe they should call it day. Her thoughts never reached the fact that she might be actually too dizzy to move, or walk for that matter, and that she might actually throw up out of sheer wooziness.

"I really didn't mean it," she said, thinking that he might consider her explanation.

"Ne," Ryoma said sharply, the car making a surprising halt that made Sakuno's head bump against the dashboard.

"Itai," she muttered as she rubbed her forehead; every cell in her body could really feel his anger wafting through the atmosphere.

"I'll take the child inside, you take care of yourself," his eyes glared at her one last time before he went out of the car.

It did not take long before he reached their side. Opening the door, Ryoma scooped the boy up in his arms and turned immediately to leave.

"A-Anou…" Sakuno said, stopping him by his arm just like what she did early that morning. "I'll wash your clothes. It's my fault after all," her head bowed, she waited for an answer.

When she did not hear any response, she raised her head to ask only to find him raising a brow and looking at her as if she was the most idiotic person in the world. At least that was what she gathered from his expression.

"What?"

"You want me to strip here?" Ryoma asked innocently…suggestively.

"N-No!" she said, letting his arm go with a start in the process. "I-I'll just get it in your room later," she whispered and looked away, not able to hold his teasing gaze.

She heard a sigh before he finally walked off, his steps slow but steady.

"What's with him?" she whispered to herself, blushing lightly. "Treating me like an idiot—" she did not know whether it was because of the alcohol or her anger, but she thought she needed to throw up again.

**0.0**

There were three things that her grandmother taught her about love when she was young. First, a girl must never ever give up everything for love; one must learn to save something for herself. Secondly, a woman must never be a mistress of any married man. If the man already has a family, her grandmother said that it would be foolishness to continue. Lastly, which Sakuno thought to be neglected but almost equally important, a woman must _never_, unless the circumstances deemed it necessary, enter a man's room - whether it was forced or permitted.

"Ryoma-kun," she had been knocking on the door of his room for the last five minutes but still got no answer.

Normally, five minutes would not be too much, but her head just aches badly after those few shots at Kawamuras' that she just had to get things over with. She guessed that times like these were the circumstances that her grandmother was talking about. And it was not just Ryoma's room; it was technically his and his wife's so she thought there should be no problem.

"I'm coming in," she announced, pushing the heavy oak door open. "Ryoma-kun?" she called uncertainly as she found no signs of his presence.

If that would be the case, then it should be better as she just had to retrieve the shirt and leave. It would definitely save her from any awkward encounters that would require her to explain herself.

"Where is it?" she whispered as searched for the hamper.

Now that she thought about it, it was her very first time to enter the master's bedroom. It had the same style as Ryoma-junior's room though quite larger in size. At that, her eyes found the queen-sized bed on her right. The very bed where Ryoma and Kumiko-san slept together, whispered sweet nothings and held hands, things that Sakuno had secretly dreamt off when she was still in junior high. Odd, she thought, it was kind of disappointing but not as painful as it was when she first learned of Ryoma's marriage.

"Want to sleep here?" someone whispered behind her, causing her to tumble over bed.

It was wonderful that her clumsiness works on the right time.

She rolled awkwardly to face her intruder, "I…I…" she stuttered, trying hard to look solely at his face and no where else.

She must _not _look at his half-naked body. Everyone knows that she already committed a hideous crime of entering his room.

"You what?" he asked with a smirk, leaning forward and letting his hand prop him up so that he would hover above her body.

It almost took all of her willpower before she could have turned her head to the side to stop herself from further examining his face – his body. This must be what her grandmother was talking about. By entering this room, she might actually fall into the sin of covetousness and worse…losing her virginity to a married man.

_No_. She was determined to keep her conscience clear.

She nodded to herself and returned her gaze towards the man pinning her down (well, not exactly), "Ryo-Ryoma-kun."

Sakuno could not believe it. Even determination could do nothing against the smirk of Echizen Ryoma; it was not even helping that she took a few shots of sake earlier. It was bad; she could not move her muscles to push him. The bed was too soft…too inviting for her to resist. She would not deny the fact that the thought of pulling him closer crossed her mind. God, she was sinning.

"I'm here to get the—"

"You're here to get what?" he interrupted with a raised brow, purposely stopping her from further remembering what she was really there for so that she would actually be able focus on him better (at least that was what she thought).

Really, liquor is bad for her heart.

"Uhm," she trailed to get the right words and to compose her mind. "The shirt," she murmured almost inaudibly.

"Hn? But I'm not wearing one," he breathed on her right ear, his chest almost touching hers.

Sakuno's hand twitched as she battled between her urges and what was just. It would probably be as easy as breathing had it not for her confusion (and Ryoma's teasing). No one could really blame her, after all, it was not everyday that someone like Echizen Ryoma would be arms, no, pinkies-length from her.

But there was still the fact that Kumiko had been so kind to her. The woman, Sakuno remembered, did nothing but trust her. She would not be able to stand it if she would betray such a kind soul who was just deeply in love with her husband.

"Stop this," she said with renewed resolve, putting her palm against the tennis prince's bare chest but neither pushing nor pulling him.

Just as he was about to say something to reply, the door of the room suddenly swung wide open, revealing the old face of the head of all maids, Sakuno's known mentor, Kyoko-sensei. Sakuno could only stare blankly at the woman's flabbergasted expression.

"Thi-This is not like what you're thinking," Sakuno tried to explain to no avail and pushed Ryoma to avoid creating further confusions.

"I," Kyoko-sensei paused to breathe, attempting to keep a straight face as much as possible. "…apologize for entering so suddenly. I was knocking on the door, but I heard no answer," she continued slightly uncertain.

"Sensei, you're misunderstanding things," Sakuno waved her hands in front of her as she stood up, only to lose her balance in the process.

"Kumiko-sama called while you're away."

As soon as Kumiko's name was uttered, a pair of hands held Sakuno's arms to support her wobbly frame, "I'll call her tomorrow," Ryoma answered.

Sakuno could only wish for her death; the way he offhandedly answered Kyoko-sensei make things seem normal when it just screamed and spelled abnormality.

"I shall excuse myself," Kyoko-sensei bowed and, with one last glance at them, closed the door to leave.

Sakuno grew nervous as the room fell silent once again, _'What is he, really?' _she could not help but ask herself.

"You should really talk to your wife," she said as she turned to him; maybe he just missed Kumiko-san so much that he was driven to do such impulsive actions.

With a raised brow, the tennis prince answered, "Hn, sure." He went across the nearby table and grabbed his blue phone, punching the speed dial of his wife.

"Yo," he said when the other line picked up. "I'm with your son's girlfriend," Sakuno knew that he would not be too cheesy with his wife, but she thought he could have at least greeted her with a sweeter tone.

Tired, Sakuno settled herself above the red mattress as she strained her ears to hear more of the conversation.

"I know," she heard him say and, when she raised her head to confirm, she was sure, her eyes never fooled her.

Echizen Ryoma smiled.

**0.0**

Sakuno wished that everything was a nightmare. No one could really hold her of doing so; after all, wishes were made free. Just that, not all of them would work in the realm of reality. And yes, she was sure of that. It wasn't working in any way now that she realized that her bed was bigger than the way it used to be before and that it was softer. Her head was aching still, and she could clearly remember what had happened last night.

_Last night_, when she had broken her principle and boldly entered a man's room.

It really seemed like a nightmare that she dreaded to reminisce. Not that Ryoma's body hovering above her was such a bad idea, but the fact that she knew that she almost committed an external sin –if there was such a sin – last night and had Kyoko-sensei catch them made her really shiver in fright. It didn't help that Ryoma called Kumiko-san.

The call and the smile.

She could only vaguely remember parts of their conversation, but she definitely knew that Ryoma put on a genuine smile on his face in the middle of their phone conversation. Echizen Ryoma, the person who could be at par with Tezuka when it comes to being nonchalant at everything other than tennis and the person who doesn't really enjoys phone calls. That, of course, was something that she inferred from talking with him whenever Ryoma-junior would tease and allow her to. Or maybe she just had to realize that she was nothing but an outsider who doesn't know who the real Echizen Ryoma was. And probably, sadly, he just sounded so busy whenever he talks with her before simply because he didn't like to converse with her. Unlike in Kumiko-san's case; they were married and they love each other. It is but normal for them to enjoy and be comfortable talking with each other.

Her eyes closed and her right arm reached upward so that it would cover them, attempting her best to push back the tears that were building up. She wanted to get up, note that she still had work to do, but her body refused to listen. Maybe her incompetent brain was the reason why her body – and her heart – would refuse to listen. It was dramatic and clichéd and she, for a lot of reasons, hated it. Sakuno rarely hates things; she would usually try to analyze before she would make judgments, but, this time, she knew for sure that it went beyond her patience. She was starting to detest herself, of all things, because of her well…incompetent brain.

"How long are you planning to sleep here?" someone whispered from her left.

She twitched; she still refused to wake up. Her head was aching and her whole body was sore; she felt feverish and she wasn't in the mood for orders or mockery. She just wanted to rest.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno wanted to be stubborn and there would be nothing to keep her from doing so.

"Nee-chan," the child nudged her. "Did anything happen between the two of you? This is making me jealous, you know?" Ryoma-junior asked, tapping the bed to refer to her act of sleeping in Ryoma's room.

She jolted up, remembering her blunder, "Ryoma-sama!" she exclaimed, a little rattled and a little embarrassed from being caught not just by Kyoko-sensei this time but by her master-slash-contract-boyfriend as well.

That aside, he was not worried that she slept there and had probably attempted to snatch his father from his mother. _No_, he was there mumbling because he was jealous. If she wouldn't know it, she would probably think that the child was not in the least bit concerned whether her father commits adultery or not. Call it childishness or selfishness; she just completely doesn't get it.

"I apologize!" she said, rushing to get off the huge bed. "I-I," her head was spinning, causing her to fall on the bed as soon as she thought she was on her feet.

She reached for her head as she felt another wave of pain thrust through it, "I'm really irresponsible," her voice broke as she tried to explain. "I got drunk last night and I fell unconscious here…inside Ryoma-kun's room."

"I know," the child replied and sat beside her. "So," there was a pause before he continued, "Did anything happen between the two of you?"

At that, Sakuno whipped her head towards Ryoma-junior's direction –causing yet another wave of pain – her hands waving about as she tried to form coherent words to answer the child's accusation, "Of course not!' she exclaimed. "Ryoma-kun is already a married man."

Ryoma-junior raised a brow, "He slept with you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Wha-What?" Sakuno asked to confirm; she couldn't believe it would come a time that she would have to explain herself to a child. "He didn't—"

"You were snuggling his neck lovingly when I came here first thing in the morning," the child said as if it was the most normal situation to see when he enters his father's room. "Nee-chan, we should do that too," he grinned.

"E-Eh?" she blushed, uncertain if it was because Ryoma happened to sleep with her – if it were even possible – or because of the child's suggestion.

Ryoma-junior just knew the right words to say.

"No, Ryoma-sama," she spoke firmly, her palms ironically sweating; she knew she was quite sure that Ryoma didn't sleep with her not until the child mentioned it. "Ryoma-kun did not sleep with me," she said however, her voice a wavering slightly.

Ryoma-junior seemed to think for a moment, pursing his lips as if considering and staring at her for the longest time. Sakuno fidgeted, her gaze landing to anything but the child's. What she was nervous about, she has no idea.

"Oi," Sakuno's head snapped upwards at the sound of the door opening; she could tell that voice apart from anyone. If there was one sound that a girl should remember in this world, it should be the voice of her first crush (or that was what at least she thought).

And when she finally had the courage to open her mouth and say something, "I don't want to go to school today," Ryoma-junior stood up, his fist clenched and his eyes burning with determination.

Sakuno wondered why the child was so fired up; he usually has no objections with going to school before.

The child's father, however, seemed unperturbed as per usual. Not losing his brain cells over it, he opted to shrug and go straight to his closet, "You're going to school," Ryoma said as he pulled a clean white shirt, taking off his sweater. Right then, Sakuno had to tear her gaze away from him.

"I'm allowed to stay at home," Ryoma-junior said with an air of defiance. To further emphasize his point, he opened his bag and turned it upside down, causing all of his things to come out of his bag, and throwing said object on the floor.

Sakuno could only stare; Ryoma-junior could actually be a brat sometimes.

"Ryoma-sama," Sakuno interrupted feeling that the child would get an earful if the act would go on. "I'll come with you to school so please," she put on a smile to convince the child, picking up the books and sliding them inside the bag as she spoke.

Really, she didn't know that she would have to babysit the child just when his father is present.

"You can't come," Ryoma cut through, surprising Sakuno as he approached them. "He's already late enough."

At that, he grabbed the bag, half-dragging the mumbling kid. Of course, he wouldn't allow her to go to school with them. One could only get the wrong idea that they are together. He would just have to shove her off by saying that the child is late enough and that she should not go to school with them as she currently looked messy.

She _indeed _looked messy; she would have to admit that. But he should have thought that the child would get more stubborn if she wouldn't come with them – or so she thought. She doesn't know what the reason was for the child's being stubborn that day, but she just felt that it had something to do with her sleeping in his father's room which she thought was certainly a little suspicious but not a big deal at all, especially since they were talking about _the _Echizen Ryoma. The extra cold man, the man who could make a woman swoon with just a smirk without getting in the least bit bothered about it and the man whom she had a crush for God-knows-how-many-long-years but never get to realize the fact.

Sakuno let out a sigh as felt herself getting more depressed of the fact. Somehow, she wanted him to remember her; she wanted to believe that Ryoma did let her sleep with him or _at least _considered the thought of sleeping with her. Now she knew she was on the verge of coveting someone else's husband; she was perfectly aware that she was sinning, but the man's constant presence was already a temptation enough. She wished that he would just leave and let her live her life at peace. She was already prepared to leave by the end of the vacation; he would just have to wait for that time because, really, she needed the money that she gets from her work for her college. The only way for her to get a decent job with good salary was to get her college diploma.

Her feet dragged her towards the door, her shoulders slumped and her hair all over the place. Just when she was about to open the door, an unfamiliar sound rang through out the room. If her energy wasn't drained enough, she would have jumped out of pure surprise.

With a sigh, she spun around to look for the source of the sound. She guessed it was a cellular phone, but it could always be an alarm. It only took her a few moments to realize that her former guess was correct when her gaze landed the bedside table.

'_Ryoma-kun forgot his phone_.' It wasn't her business, but she just thought that maybe it was an urgent call. Or maybe she was just curious, but it doesn't matter anymore. She already picked up the small object and looked at the caller identification on the screen.

Alyssa-chan, it read.

**0.0**

He was pissed off. But of course, he knew the older man beside him was pissed off as well. Then again, if Echizen Ryoma is angry, he would be angrier. He kicked his shoe off to make this fact distinct. He would do whatever it takes to return home, even if it means a sermon from his mother afterwards.

There was no response. He should have expected that, but having a mute person beside him when he is angry is not really what he could call ideal.

A tear roll down his face. "Fuck," he whispered frustratingly, wiping his eyes with his left arm. He never understood why he was always a crying baby in front of this man.

"Watch your mouth," the older Echizen said, getting his handkerchief and putting it lightly on the child's lap. "Your girlfriend would get upset if she hears you."

"You like her, do you?" Ryoma-junior prompted, his blue eyes blurred with tears staring at the man, still upset. "I saw you last night."

"I only remember her," Ryoma said as he stopped the car. It was then that Ryoma-junior realized they arrived at the school. "She was drunk, so I stayed."

Ryoma-junior bit his lips to formulate a retort, but just when he was about to say his thoughts when Ryoma spoke again, "I don't care if you play Ryoga's games, but you still have to go to school."

"Che," Ryoma-junior muttered. "Don't tell her anything about tou-san."

Instead of answering though, Ryoma tapped the child's shoulder, urging him to go out. "Go."

It was still a wonder to him why the child wanted him to pretend to be his father. When Ryoga told him to come to Japan, he flatly declined the request – nothing good comes from that man's plans after all. But when he heard that his nephew wanted to see him, believe or not he did not expect that the child would want to set him up with his own girlfriend, he agreed, reasoning out that since some advertisement companies in Japan have been offering him projects lately, he might as well come.

It only took him a few hours to figure out the aim of the child.

How the he turned out to be a matchmaker was really beyond him. He understood that his mother was adamant in persuading him to get married (according to her, a world filled with Ryoma-s is such a beautiful sight; said reason was also her grounds for naming her child 'Ryoma') but such acts from the kid and, God forbid, Ryoga was clearly something that he did not expect.

He frowned as he turned on the car's engine. Seeing the child cry out of frustration because he could not watch them from the school really astounded him – not that he would admit. Kumiko had been setting him up with dates before but he wondered why the younger Ryoma went all his way to get Ryuuzaki to be his babysitter and have her to be his girlfriend only to set her up with another man, in this case, with him. Sure, he does remember her with the help of their visit at Kawamura's but he couldn't quite figure out why the child thinks that the girl was special enough to have him put all his efforts just to make sure that his uncle would fall for her.

Not that he doesn't like Ryuuzaki, but he was just trying to make something out of the child's messed up plans and reasons. Ryoga must have a lot to do with it.

"Che," he muttered as he sped his way through the highways.

He was only left with one week to figure everything out.

**0.0**

"Yo, how's life my dear brother?"

'_Brother? Ryoma-kun has a brother?'_ Sakuno thought, wondering why 'Alyssa-chan' sounded like a man.

…**To be continued**

**0.0**

***TLDR***

**A/N: **So yeah, it is finally revealed XD Took me long enough, huh?

I really apologize, yet again, for the delay. I attempted to update a lot of times but college is always getting on my way. Since I dearly wanted to make it up to you guys, I decided to forget about school this time and update. And, yes, I have to tell you that finishing a chapter is so much fulfilling than doing projects. It's really so much different if you're doing something that you really like, won't you agree with me? Yeah, I'm whining. I would try my best to update faster, I mean, I always try, but God knows that professors and readings are really harsh. They tend to make you go insane that you would forget what you really love to do. I love you guys from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for being with me until this time! Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)

If anyone is interested to know, the story is not yet finished. XDD I mean, some of you might think it is since Ryoma-junior's secret is already revealed (I'd like to acknowledge "Ceyrai" for giving me the wonderful idea. Truth is, I really didn't know what the story's future would be like until she reviewed. So yes /bows her head/ thank you very much!) but there are a lot of things that I still think would happen. :) And yeah, I'm interested to know if Ryoma and Sakuno would end up together (I still don't know) Let's find out that together, shall we?

Again...thank you a million times Kemi-chii for giving your precious time to edit my fic. I was really expecting to publish this next week but, since you're kind enough to skim through it, I was able to update earlier. Thank you very much! /claps and bows her head/


	8. Interrogation

AN: M'kay. I think I got Ryoma's character (and everyone else's character) completely wrong. Sue me. T_T

Warning: From here on, the story might involve implications of Ryoma-juniorXSakuno, so, if you don't like stories with age gaps, maybe this isn't for you? HAHA. Unfortunately, I'm a sucker for them. OTL Though I guess there were already hints in the earlier chapters?

Not beta-ed.

**0.0**

**Chapter 8: Interrogation**

"Yo, how's life my dear brother?"

'_Brother? Ryoma-kun has a brother?'_ Sakuno thought, wondering why 'Alyssa-chan' sounded like a man.

**End of Recap**

**0.0**

"Hello?" Sakuno replied with sheer uncertainty. Alyssa-chan sounded like a girl's name, but it was as clear as the sun that the person currently speaking is that of the male species.

"I'm really sorry!" She bowed even if the person on the other line wouldn't see; she had to remind herself to remove that habit of hers. "Echizen-san is currently away and left his phone," she explained.

Though, really, a mere babysitter would not just pick up his employer's cellular phone. If the person on the line would probe her about her insufficient excuse, she probably wouldn't be able to defend herself. And, most likely, she would end up cutting the phone conversation. _That _would be highly dubious.

"_I see_."

Sakuno mentally sighed when the person pardoned her suspicious behavior.

She sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the effects from yesterday's sake (and because her knees were shaking from the fear of being asked). Her hand gripped on the phone tighter as another wave of pain thrust her head. It was one of the reasons why she didn't like drinking, getting an unbearable headache after all the euphoria from the night before.

"_So how's Ryoma doing?"_

Sakuno couldn't help but get a little confused. She couldn't figure out if the man on the phone was talking about his brother or his nephew. After a deep thought, she bit her lower lip and answered, "Si-sir, Ryoma-kun is doing fine. He's currently with his son…uhm…with Ryoma-sama at school."

To her bewilderment, the man on the other end chuckled. _"You must be close to him, eh? For him to allow you to call him like that?"_

"Ah!" Sakuno shook her head vigorously, her free hand waving in front of her as if she was defending herself from a visible enemy. "N-No!" She couldn't understand; it seemed as if Ryoma's brother could see through her. "I just assumed that I can address him that way, sir. I'll be more careful from now on," she explained.

She was well aware that the man wasn't in any way trying to sound antagonistic, and the man didn't even ask for her to explain things. However, she felt the need to clear the situation up; after all, she wouldn't want to be misunderstood by the man just like how Kyoko-sensei had misinterpreted the fiasco Sakuno had gotten her self into the night before.

"_I see. You're my nephew's girlfriend, right?" _he asked with a sly tone.

Oh how Sakuno wished she didn't answer the phone.

"Uhm…that is—"

"_The news is all over our family, y'know? That Ryoma's son is having a romantic relationship with a woman twice his age."_

Sakuno raised a brow as she computed. She wasn't _that_ old, surely?

She shook her head. Now was not the time to worry about little details. "It's nothing like that. E-etou…" Her heart was pounding fast. She couldn't save her self from the tight spot the man put her in; it was as if she was a criminal being interrogated for the murder she had done.

"_I do think that you should be punished for what you did. Kumiko is being soft on you. If I were you, I would go for the father. That is…if you just want the money." _

Sakuno could feel the hairs of the back of her neck start to prickle. "I would never— Ryoma-kun is already a married man!" she said, raising her voice slightly louder than she normally would, as she found herself getting angry at the man's accusation. "And Ryoma-sama and I agreed to have this relationship. Ku-Kumiko-san even agreed to it."

What was she saying really?

It wasn't like her relationship with Ryoma-junior was anything serious, but she didn't plan to turn her back on the child when she agreed to be his girlfriend.

"_Hn, so you like the kid?"_ the man asked.

"O-Of course!" she exclaimed, more to convince herself than to answer the question.

She heard a sigh escape the man's lip. _"This would be a problem," _he muttered almost inaudibly.

"Wha-What?" she asked uncertainly, her brows creasing in confusion. She was about to inquire once again when she heard no response from the other line, but was surprised the moment the phone was snatched from her grasp.

Her mouth formed an 'o' as soon as she realized who the intruder was. She was _so _dead. She attempted to speak, but, no voice could escape from her lips, her thoughts unable to form a coherent sentence.

Luckily, just like Ryoma's brother who was oddly named 'Alyssa-chan', the man opted to pardon her actions. That is, for the time being.

"This is?" Ryoma asked on the receiver as soon as he lifted the phone to his left ear.

She couldn't hear what the other man was saying but, based from Ryoma's reaction, it was probably not pleasing as well.

"You two stay out of it," replied Ryoma as he briefly glanced towards Sakuno's direction.

Nervously, Sakuno shifted her gaze downwards.

"I'm returning to Australia tomorrow."

Ryoma paused as he listened to the man on the other line.

"Shut it."

Another pause.

"One week. If this won't work you'll stop messing with my life." At that, Ryoma shut his phone and turned towards her.

Sakuno closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst and silently saying goodbye to her job. It couldn't be helped; she got unprofessional by telling Ryoma's brother of her relationship with his brother's son. Not to mention the fact that she slept on her employer's bed yesterday and that she wasn't able to get up early that day. She was lucky enough that she still hadn't gotten an earful from Ryoma right then. _Not _that Ryoma was the type of person to yell and nag at someone for his wrongdoings.

Her internal monologue halted once she realized that the other person inside the room chose to remain silent. It wasn't like she wanted to get terminated right then, but to not be berated after all she had done was probably scarier. Why? She had no idea. She just didn't feel that she had the right to stay after her inexcusable behavior.

Even if she was scared as hell, she raised her head to meet the golden eyes of her first love.

"I'm sorry," were the first words that her mouth was able to utter.

"You should be."

Well, that was blunt.

"And I'm also sorry for yesterday," she added. "I got drunk and vomited on you." She flinched at her own words. She just wished the ground would swallow her whole right then. "I've been a little irresponsible—"

"A little, huh." Ryoma replied and plopped down on the bed beside her. "That must be an understatement, Ryuuzaki."

Sakuno's eyes widened. Not because of Ryoma's sudden movement but because of the way he called her with such familiarity. Her head slowly turned towards his direction, a little too shocked of the possibility that the man had any memory of her.

"He's setting me up with you," he said and raised his phone to refer to his brother.

"Ahaha," Sakuno laughed awkwardly and waved a dismissive hand, pushing her earlier thoughts away. "That's…well…you're married so don't be bothered by it. I know where I belong."

That was right. She nodded inwardly and slapped herself with the reality. Whether or not Echizen Ryoma could recall anything about her should not concern her. The man was already married. _Is _already wedded with a good woman. _She _shouldn't even be thinking of her chances because, in the first place, there wasn't one.

Weird, she thought. She actually declared that she was over the fact but it stung a little.

To her surprise, the man merely raised his left hand. The calloused hand he usually used whenever he gets serious in tennis matches, and the same hand that would caress the hand of a woman that could never be her. She wondered if she was still tipsy from all the sake she drunk the night before; she definitely was getting emotional just at the sight of Ryoma's hand.

"I'm not wearing a ring right now," he casually mentioned causing Sakuno to snap her head, once again, to his direction. He smirked, probably satisfied by the reaction he got.

"The left side has always been the evil side of people (1)," he continued.

Where Ryoma got the notion, Sakuno had no idea.

"Rings are supposed to be used to seal it."

Sakuno's brows creased further in confusion. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that my evil side isn't sealed yet."

"Why—" her statement was cut short by her companion's sudden statement.

"Let's try it." He grinned. "I'll be staying here for a week. If you can make me fall in love with you, I'll forget about the wife you're talking about."

At that, Ryoma stood up and raised his left hand, exiting the room.

Sakuno could only gape.

'_What did he say?'_

**0.0**

She had been inside her room for hours now. It wasn't like she was afraid – oh God, who was she kidding? She _is _scared as hell. Even if she attempted to deny and ignore it, she was frightened by Ryoma's invitation just a few moments ago. She was scared and confuse because, deep down inside, she knew that even if she knew what the right thing to do was, she would disregard it and start doing what's immoral.

Her hand slapped her face for the nth time. As she looked at her red and swollen face at the mirror, she couldn't help but sigh. She knew that she wouldn't have to go through all of this if she would just decide to resign. It wasn't too late. After all, there were other jobs around the corner. In fact, she could very well find a better job that would offer her a better salary, and a work that wouldn't require much of her time at that. The only benefits she could see at staying at the Echizen's residence were the free food and shelter. And well, she got to see the ever famous super star and tennis player Echizen Ryoma. But, compared to the heartache she was experiencing right now, those were nothing.

"What am I saying?" she asked herself as she held her head with both of her hands.

Dealing with it should not be a problem. Besides, she said it herself, she knew where she belonged. She was aware where she should place herself and therefore shouldn't have any qualms about anything. She wouldn't have to sacrifice her job for inconsequential reasons.

With a renewed determination, she stood up and dusted off her uniform. Staying inside her room wouldn't solve anything. If Ryoma wanted to play his games, she should just let him be. Who would want to be involved with a man who couldn't control himself even if he already has his wife? Sakuno decided that it would be best to ignore the man. Her job is to take care of his son. Anything beyond that would be irrelevant.

As soon as she opened her room, she checked the premises. She knew she wouldn't be able to completely keep herself away from Ryoma, but if she could just minimize the moments they would see each other, what with the large mansion they were currently residing in, then there would be no problem.

She looked on her wristwatch to confirm. _5 o'clock _in the afternoon, it read. Ryoma-junior should be home by now. If she and Ryoma would see each other with the kid around, she would be safe, too. After all, Ryoma surely wouldn't be _that _bastard to openly flirt with other women in front of his own son. And she was his son's girlfriend to boot! Not that it was anything serious but still—

"Yo, nee-chan," someone called from behind.

Sakuno didn't have to turn her head to know who it was. "Ryoma-sama?"

Her sole shield and refuge. Ironic, really, since it should have been _her _who should be more reliable between the two of them.

"You're here," she added with a smile of relief.

"No, I'm not," the kid answered sarcastically and started walking, both his hands hidden inside his pockets.

At times like these, Sakuno couldn't help but think how cool the child was for his age.

"Aren't you going to say something to me?" the child asked as his girlfriend-slash-babysitter followed his lead.

"Nothing in particular, Ryoma-sama," Sakuno answered, still unsure whether or not she should tell Ryoma-junior about what his father did earlier. After all, it could very well hurt the child – to know that his father was being adulterous, that is.

Although, when it comes right down to it, Ryoma probably wasn't even serious. She was just taking everything to heart. If she would just forget about what happened earlier, and, if she would continue to ignore Ryoma's existence and endure it for one week, then half of her problem is solved. The other half, however, the mysterious caller from earlier, should be dealt with immediately.

"Ryoma-sama," Sakuno called as her paced increased. "Do you know that Ryoma-kun has a brother?"

If Sakuno wasn't being attentive, she would have missed how the kid momentarily stiffened at her question. "Of course, I know," Ryoma-junior replied. "He's my uncle."

Sakuno sighed, thinking if she was just imagining things. "Right, it was silly of me to ask," she admitted, slightly embarrassed. "He called earlier and told me how everyone already knows our relationship." She bit her lip in hesitation. "I think it's best if we would stop it?"

"Did he tell you to break up with me?" he asked, still not facing her direction.

"Not exactly," Sakuno answered, wondering why on Earth she was having such kind of conversation with a nine-year-old kid. She wanted to say that Ryoma-junior's uncle _did _say that she should leave the kid alone and go for his father instead though. However, she opted to keep her mouth shut knowing that it wouldn't do the relationship of Ryoma-junior and his father good.

"If he says so," the kid agreed. "Then I guess we have to break up, nee-chan."

Sakuno stopped on her tracks.

"What?" Ryoma-junior asked as he turned to face her.

"Well…I was just…" Sakuno trailed with a smile; she didn't it coming. "I wasn't expecting that you'd agree so easily," she said her thoughts out loud.

"I don't mind continuing if you don't," Ryoma-junior uttered with a raised brow. "Do you?"

Sakuno laughed and kneeled in front of the kid so that they would look at each other's eyes, "I'm fine, but thank you, Ryoma-sama," she said and placed a hand on his head.

Ryoma-junior huffed and swatted Sakuno's hand lightly, turning around. "My dinner, nee-chan," was his reply, raising a hand to wave goodbye just like what his father did earlier.

She let out a sigh. Truthfully, she wasn't anticipating the response Ryoma-junior gave. If anything, she expected a lot of teasing or even childish remarks and even end up not having the thing resolved. But no, this time, the child chose to zip his mouth and obey. It wasn't like she was expecting him to put up a fight, quite the opposite, in fact, since she had just been hoping to live and do her job as the child's normal babysitter. However, his actions just screamed suspicious to her. It was as if…Ryoma-junior was suddenly held by a string by an invisible puppeteer.

Pursing her lips, she called out, "Ryoma-sama, wait up! What do you want for dinner?"

Right then, she chose to forget her suspicions for a while and start making the child's supper.

Sakuno paused on her tracks as soon as she entered the dinning hall. There, sitting in the round table with his kid, was the least person she wanted to see.

She bowed her head as a greeting, purposely averting her gaze away from the tennis prince's scrutinizing stare (or so how she imagined it). That aside, she made it sure to get her point across that she, in no way, planned to play the game Echizen Ryoma intended to do. With that, she proceeded towards the kitchen to do the dishes.

"So," the kid started. "What did you do to my ex-girlfriend? She's been listless since I saw her."

Sakuno sighed, wondering how Ryoma-junior could talk to his father as if he was just talking to a friend. _And_ she wondered why he was talking as if she wasn't there. She could hear them; Ryoma-junior should be well aware of that.

Probably, it was just another way to tease her, she mused.

She wouldn't give into it.

Determined, she started chopping down her ingredients. If there was one activity that could soothe and calm her panicking soul, it would have to be cooking…or, yes, talking to herself inwardly. She was probably stressed out a lot these days as her internal monologue seemed to be getting more and more frequent.

"I told her to make me fall in love with her," Ryoma answered casually.

Too nonchalant for her liking that she almost chopped her index finger.

If things would continue, she would most certainly lose her arm later.

What Ryoma said was definitely out of the script. She had to go all her way to stop herself from telling the kid anything because she was afraid that their father-son relationship would be damaged but he was there, the irresponsible father, spilling everything to his kid. It was so frustrating that she almost wanted to throw the knife to Ryoma's head and shoot him dead. Well…that was an overstatement, of course. But, even so, she always felt that the Ryoma was jerking her off around like she was some kind of a toy to play with.

"Ah…sou?"

It was embarrassing, but her jaw literally dropped at the kid's answer. It was the least thing she wanted to hear from him!

'_Was it really entertaining for them to make fun of other people's feelings?' _She thought, forcing back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

No, she wasn't crying because she was hurt. She was crying because she hated injustice. It was just frustrating that she couldn't do anything about it because they were her employers. And besides, she wasn't even shedding a tear in the first place; she was managing her emotions well, and it just made her proud that she didn't lash out in front of the two men behind her.

The whole thirty minutes of cooking was, for the lack of better word, torturous for her. She couldn't understand why she was preparing dinner for Ryoma, too, when she was just supposed to babysit his son and monitor if the child would eat his supper well. Everything was messed up and complicated that she just found it too tiring to care anymore.

"Here," she muttered with a forced smile as she placed the meals and utensils on the table.

She was forced to stop when she found the two boys staring at her. "Wha-What?" Sakuno stammered as she clumsily tried to fix her hair.

Two Ryoma's staring at her. _'Is this even legal?' _she thought and averted her gaze from them as soon as she found both of them smirking.

"Not going to eat with us?" the kid asked; she could definitely _hear _his grin.

How was that even possible, she had no idea.

She shook her head. "I personally think that it's not proper anymore," she said, purposely not mentioning the fact that she broke up with Ryoma-junior. After all, she would never be able to predict what Ryoma would think once he learned of it. She just hoped the child would get the cue.

"Hn," Ryoma-junior merely muttered. _Thankfully_.

Just when she was about to excuse her self from the dinning table to help the other maids in cleaning the vacant rooms of the mansion (even if it wasn't really a part of her work, take note), the telephone suddenlyrang. A perfect justification to leave.

Before the two men could have spoken a word, "I'll get it," Sakuno volunteered herself and hurriedly went off towards the hall where the white phone was situated.

Rubbing her hands on the blue apron she was wearing, she picked up the phone to her left ear. For some reasons, she was feeling nervous just getting near the phone. Blame it to all her bizarre encounters with both Ryomas' cellular phones.

"_Hello? Can I have my son on the phone?" _

Sakuno breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Kumiko-san's voice on the other end. At least dealing with her was better than Ryoma's brother.

"Uhm, sure! I'll call him," Sakuno said as she readied herself to leave.

"_Sakuno-chan? Is that you, dear?"_ Kumiko-san inquired rather enthusiastically. _"I was just about to ask him about you!" _she added with a laugh. _"So what happened? After I left you, that is."_

"E-Etou…" she trailed, a little unsure how she should answer the question. "Well…Your husband came and—"

"_Really?"_ Kumiko-san replied in a disbelieving tone. _"Honeybunch!"_ she called; her voice loud but seemingly away from the phone's mouthpiece…as if she was calling someone on her end.

Sakuno shifted her gaze upwards in deep though. "Ah, if you're looking for him, I'll call him from the dinning area. He's currently eating with your son," she said, unconsciously twirling the phone cord in her fingers.

"_Eh? What did you say again, dear?"_ the older woman sounded befuddled as much as Sakuno was. _"That can't be, honeybunch is just with me a while ago."_ Kumiko-san's tone rose at her last word making it sound as if she was asking.

"E-Eh?"

If Sakuno remembered it correctly, Kumiko-san went back to Australia two days ago.

"What are you doing there? Chitchatting on the phone? Carefree now, aren't we?"

Sakuno almost jumped at the sound of a voice behind her.

It was Kyoko-sensei, her mentor.

She bowed her head; the woman was not frowning, so she was assuming that it was just a remark to warn her. While it was still early, she had to take heed of it and resume with her work.

"A-anou, Kumiko-san, I have to leave!" Sakuno managed to say in panic as she felt her back being watched closely by her mentor. Well, Kyoko-sensei would probably understand once she explained it to her later. Besides, Ryoma-junior was currently eating his dinner; it wasn't like the kid needed constant surveillance. He was as independent as he was. "I'll just call Ryoma-kun for you."

Without hearing the other woman's reply, she placed the phone on the table gently and hastily went back to the dinning room but not after bowing slightly towards Kyoko-sensei's direction to excuse her self.

"Ryoma-kun, Kumiko-san is on the phone," Sakuno called.

She wondered why both of them seemed to freeze as soon as Kumiko-san's name was mentioned.

…**To be continued**

A/N: /wipes sweat. Luckily, I was able to finish a chapter before my semester break ends. I'm really sorry for the infrequent and crappy updates. I know I deserve a slap on the face for this work (I'm not even sure if the story is still worth reading) but please forgive me! If you noticed any grammatical mistakes, or if you felt that the characterization just sucks, feel free to tell me. I'd like to know your opinions especially on this chapter since I'm aware that my writing skills are getting rusty. T_T That aside, thank you if you've reached this part. /bows her head low. And oh, I personally think that there are a lot of unnecessary descriptions in this chapter. As mentioned, this isn't edited yet, but I'll try to work on it ^^'

(1) I got this idea from _Majo no Jouken_. They said that the evil side of women has always been the left side, that's why when they walk on the isle or stand in front of the altar, customarily, they are positioned on the left. It is also said that rings are used to seal it XD Anyway, I'm pretty much aware that it's applicable solely to women, but, for the plot's sake, let's pretend it's not?


End file.
